


Tricky Porn

by Brynn_Jones, eureka1



Series: Tricky Business [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bottom Brian, Bottom Justin, Brian Kinney/Other - Freeform, Justin Taylor/Other - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Top Brian, Top Justin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eureka1/pseuds/eureka1
Summary: This is a compilation of all the sex scenes from our story Tricky Business. It's basically just porn - you're welcome :)





	1. Chapter 1

A drop of sweat slid along the side of Justin’s face before dropping off his chin and splashing against Brian’s toned stomach. Leaning forward, the blond grunted as his hands slipped where they were braced against his lover’s sweaty chest, causing his rolling hips to falter. He managed to keep his balance by gripping onto Brian’s shoulders instead and made up for his slight stumble by slamming himself down onto the brunet with increased fervour.

“That’s it,” Brian breathed out, gripping Justin’s hips in a tight hold and helping him move faster. “Just like that.”

Grunting deep in his throat, Justin picked up his pace, adjusting to the change in speed with practiced ease. “Yeah?” he rasped out, his voice tight with exertion, “like that?”

Brian arched his back off the bed and moaned. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Justin huffed out an amused breath, slowing down the movement of his hips again in hopes of delaying Brian’s orgasm further. It wouldn’t do to have him come so quickly, Justin had other plans than letting the man spill into a condom and waste all that nutritious protein.

“Uhh, Justin,” the brunet moaned in protest at the unwelcome change in pace, snapping his pelvis up to try and get the friction he needed to reach satisfaction, which caused Justin to stop moving altogether. Brian would deny it till his dying day, but he actually whined at the loss of stimulation, his fingers uselessly clenching on the boy’s firm hips.

“Be a good boy and let me make you feel good, Brian,” teased the brat, soothingly running his hands across the mouth-watering expanse of muscles in front of him.

It was a testament to how far gone the older man was that he didn’t protest Justin’s words at all, taking deep breaths instead to stave off his imminent orgasm. The blond just watched him, at a loss for words. Brian was beautiful. His back was arched, his head thrown back, and his hazel eyes were unfocused with pleasure. Running his hand through the stud’s sweaty hair, Justin smiled and waited for his lover to calm down.

“You good?” he whispered when he noticed the tension finally leaving Brian’s muscles.

The brunet cleared his throat, focusing his eyes on Justin’s face. “Yeah, and I’ll be even better when you start moving again,” he said, though the man’s normal snark was missing as arousal coloured his voice.

Justin grinned. “Just remember not to come,” he reminded his stud, earning himself a weak glare for his troubles. He raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t like he was being intentionally cheeky, since it had been Brian’s idea to make Justin come first and then have the blond blow him.

Beginning to move again, Justin leaned forward to brace himself against the headboard. He started off slowly, just rolling his hips and trying to hit that sensitive spot inside himself with Brian’s cock. Enjoying his lover’s excited gasp, he ground down a bit harder and managed to hit his prostate dead on.

“Ugh” he grunted, repeating the motion.

Brian’s hands moved from where they were gripping his hips to caress his chest and pinch his nipples lightly. “That’s it, Sunshine, fuck yourself on my cock,” he urged him.

Justin quickened his pace, matching the furious beating of his heart. Brian talking dirty always did it for him and the bastard knew it.

“Come on, ride me faster,” the brunet grated, his voice taut with strain, and Justin realised why Brian was trying to hurry him along. The stud of Liberty Avenue, the famous sex fiend, and god’s gift to gay men everywhere was once again on the brink of orgasm - courtesy of a little blond twink.

“Don’t come,” Justin huffed out through gritted teeth, his movements becoming a little jerky and out of sync. His knuckles turned white with how tightly he was gripping the headboard, warm sweat dripping off his brow and his loins tingling with coiled heat. He could feel Brian swelling inside him and knew that the other man was as close to coming completely apart as he was. “Don’t come,” he repeated.

Brian let one of his hands fall off the blond’s chest and wrapped it around the base of his own cock. It was a bit embarrassing, having to resort to such measures, but he’d much rather wear a flaming cock ring than come before he was allowed to.

As it turned out, he had acted just in time because, on his next backwards thrust, Justin’s walls clasped around him as the blond’s whole body wound up tight in orgasm, his strong thighs gripping Brian’s sides almost painfully.

“Brian!” cried out the little hellion, his voice hoarse.

The brunet always found it very hot, having his name called in that husky tone. It sent jolts of burning pleasure right to the very centre of him, bringing him that much closer to the edge. Maybe he should swallow his pride one of these days and actually invest in that blasted cock ring.

As he finished shooting streaks of white across the stud’s chest, Justin watched through half-lidded eyes as Brian bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that he admired the man’s resolve not to come.

“Get off now, Sunshine, or I swear to god I’ll shoot,” grunted the brunet, his teeth stained pink.

Justin bit back the obvious response of having already got off and carefully heaved himself up off Brian’s hardness, as not to cause too much aggravation to his lover’s heavily swollen member. Brian let out a moan that was a mix of relief and frustration, making Justin chuckle softly.

“Don’t worry, stud,” murmured the blond as he slowly slithered down the brunet’s body, bestowing kisses on the tanned skin along his way. When he finally reached Brian’s engorged dick, he stopped and let his breath just wash over the purplish head.

Brian was breathless. “I thought you promised to suck something,” he gasped out, undulating his hips in an attempt to thrust his cock into Justin’s wet mouth.

The blond had other ideas though. He lightly pecked the top of Brian’s hardness, before sitting back on his haunches and sticking two of his own fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them teasingly, making wet slurping noises. “Like this, you mean?” he mumbled around the digits.

Brian huffed a frustrated laugh. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing with those fingers, but-”

“You know exactly what I’m gonna do,” Justin interrupted him in a sultry voice, pulling his fingers free of his mouth. Leaning forward again, he then wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the base of Brian’s cock. “And you’re gonna love it,” he added before finally putting his gobby mouth to use. He licked around the mushroom head first, short little teasing licks, while the wet fingers of his right hand softly caressed Brian’s perineum. He watched the brunet close his eyes and relax his muscles in acquiescence of Justin’s control and rewarded him by sliding his open mouth over Brian’s dick, bobbing his head a few times.

Brian felt the wet heat finally envelop him and let out a sigh of relief. One of Justin’s hands was still gripping the base of his cock, while the other slid further down and was now busy teasing his entrance. He grunted in pleasure.

He remembered how startled he had been the first time Justin did this. The blond had been giving him a back massage, leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way down his spine, when the stud had felt a curious finger teasingly slide in between his cheeks. He had let Justin go on, not wanting to discourage the boy, but he hadn’t exactly expected to enjoy the experience. Don’t get him wrong, he was a fag and, like any other fag, he loved a bit of anal stimulation, but he wasn’t used to getting it courtesy of his tricks. He had a whole box of toys to take care of that need. He had turned out to be completely wrong though - the twat had known exactly what he was doing with those nimble fingers of his - and Brian had found himself coming only a few minutes later, a talented finger tapping his prostate.

Now the eager twink was again sliding a finger inside of him in slow thrusts, while slobbering all over his cock, and Brian couldn’t have been any happier. Fuck the stupid box of toys, he thought, when you had your own little boy toy to satisfy you. A boy toy who was now licking the vein on the underside of his shaft, blue eyes watching him.

Brian let out a grunt to let the blond know he appreciated his ministrations, earning himself a sunshiny smile as the boy looked up at him. Then, without any sort of warning, the cheeky brat took in a deep breath and almost swallowed him down whole, dragging a nail over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him at the same time. Brian choked on his spit, only barely managing not to come.

“Fuck!” he cried out, back arching almost painfully off the bed.

The little shit hummed in response, sending delicious vibrations into his core.

“Fuck,” he repeated, his breath hitching as heat pooled in his groin. He was wound up so tightly that even the slightest nudge was now going to cause him to snap. Justin nudged his prostate.

Brian’s vision whited out completely as he yelled out his release. He felt his body constrict around Justin’s finger and his cock pulse as he shot his load down the boy’s throat. All conscious thought abandoned him, and his senses became shrouded in a thick fog of postorgasmic bliss. He wasn’t aware of anything other than a low humming sound, which could have been anything from the noise of traffic outside their window to the sound of angels weeping for joy at their coupling.

He came back to himself to find Justin stroking his hair and murmuring nonsensical words into his ear. “That one was definitely in the top five,” Brian told him, tongue in cheek.

Justin chuckled warmly. “Please, your brains are so scrambled after that orgasm that you can hardly remember any of our fucks.”

“You cheeky little shit.” Brian pounced on him, causing the boy to giggle happily as he wiggled and writhed underneath the brunet’s assault.


	2. Chapter 2

They had started off lying on their sides in their bed, naked and making out like teenagers. Justin was running his artistic hands all over Brian, massaging his shoulders lightly before sliding his hands south, over his butt.

Brian had hmmed in contentment, pressing himself closer to the blond. He pushed his tongue deeper into Justin’s mouth, receiving a pat on the bum for his troubles.

“Stop that,” he had grunted, lips still mashed to Justin’s.

The younger man grinned, pulling away slightly. “What was that?”

“I said,” he had repeated, enunciating carefully “stop that.”

Justin just patted him again. “What, this?” And again. “Are you sure?” And again. “Do you really want me to stop this?”

The pats hadn’t really been hard enough to be called spanking but they were enough for his arse to start itching slightly. “Yes I do,” he had said breathlessly, though he knew Justin could feel how hard he was against the teenager’s thigh.

Justin had chuckled, rolling them over, so Brian was on top with his legs on either side of the blond’s hips. He’d received another series of pats, a little harder this time, and his dick twitched again.

“I think you’re getting off on it,” Justin had whispered to him, hands rubbing his pink arsecheeks.

“And I think you’re getting really cocky,” Brian countered, squirming slightly in his lover’s lap.

“Oh, I’m gonna get  _cocky_ ,” the blond had teased, wiggling his eyebrows, causing Brian to burst out in laughter.

“That was a horrible pun, Sunshine,” he retorted.

Justin had giggled prettily, patting him again. “You want to be on top?” he asked him, a few of his fingers teasing at Brian’s crack.

The brunet stud had raised his eyebrows. “What do you think?” he challenged, pressing his arse into Justin’s crotch.

“I think,” the blond had whispered hotly in his ear, “that you are going to ride me until we both come.”

Brian would deny it till his dying day, but he might’ve whimpered at those words coming out of his lover’s dirty mouth. “Yeah?” he’d asked, voice tight with arousal.

Justin had pressed his fingers against his hole in answer, causing Brian to choke on his spit. “Justin,” he breathed out, pressing his butt back to increase the pressure of the blond’s fingertips.

“Come on, Brian,” his lover had encouraged him, using his right hand to fumble with the bedside drawer and pull out their bottle of lube. “You ready?”

Brian hmmed in agreement.

Justin’s slicked-up fingers had pressed against his entrance, massaging the rim with even pressure, and Brian wasn't able to help himself, again pressing back against them. The blond had waited for him to wiggle a few more times before finally pushing his forefinger in, sliding it in as far as it would go.

The older man had felt a shiver run up his spine, and when that nimble finger brushed against his prostate, heat had pooled in his stomach. “Justin,” he moaned.

“I know, Bri,” his lover had soothed him, one hand caressing his back, the other pumping the digit in and out of his entrance. “More?”

Brian hadn’t bothered to speak, just nodding his head, drops of hot sweat flying at the movement. He was rewarded by Justin’s middle finger as the blond started loosening his hole by scissoring the slick fingers inside of him. The occasional brush against his sweet spot had kept the heat in his stomach pulsing, the feeling thick and heavy as molten lava.

He hadn’t even registered the third finger at first, because he had been distracted by Justin’s mouth sucking at the skin right behind his ear. “No mark,” he managed to whimper, vaguely remembering he had a client presentation the next day. Justin’s only reaction had been to suck harder.

It hadn’t taken long for the blond to declare him ready, knowing from experience that Brian liked to feel the stretch when Justin entered him. The stud had helped his lover slide a condom over his thick hardness and then, barely waiting for Justin to lube himself up, he moved to sit over it. He had slid down the engorged length with a long hiss of breath, watching the younger man’s blissed-out face and plump lips. He remembered being determined to ride Justin to completion and then have the teenager blow him.

Once he had been fully seated, he immediately lifted himself up again - not giving either of them any time to adjust to the penetration. His slender thighs had strained with the effort, and Brian found himself thankful that his earlier disastrous workout at the gym had concentrated on his upper body muscles and not on his legs; otherwise, he’d be too tired to do this.

He’d huffed with the effort as he set up a regular rhythm, riding Justin slow and hard. He was able to feel each and every inch of his lover’s shaft sliding in and out of him, the big head teasing his prostate at every pass. “Jus,” he’d grunted, closing his eyes briefly in concentration - he didn’t want to come too soon.

Soon, Justin’s hands had found his thighs, caressing the straining muscles lightly. Brian had thought about Justin’s own muscular thighs and how the teen could ride him forever before tiring, while Brian was already feeling the strain five minutes later. He had decided to pick up the pace, refusing to admit he was running out of steam, which earned him a deep grunt of pleasure from Justin.

“Jesus, Brian,” the blond had groaned, voice raspy and breathless.

The brunet chuckled, grinding down forcefully. He’d then felt Justin slide his hands up his thighs all the way to his arse and squeeze, causing him to buckle. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned out, feeling the hot tingle spread from his centre.

“You close?” Justin had questioned, teasing at Brian’s crack.

The brunet hmmed in response, enjoying the way his lover had rubbed at the tight ring of muscles around his filled-up opening. The tingles had almost reached the top of his spine at that point, and his thigh muscles were screaming with exertion.

“I think you can take a little more,” his blond lover had murmured and before Brian could’ve realised what that meant, Justin pressed a forefinger inside of Brian, right alongside his cock.

“Oooh!” he’d yelled out, left gasping at the new stretch. He had never before had anything so big inside of him and, quite honestly, it surprised him how nice it felt. Justin had been watching his face intently, presumably for any signs of discomfort.

Brian wasn't in any pain though - well, not in any bad kind of pain - as the tingling feeling had shot to his toes and fingertips. “I’m coming,” he’d warned Justin as he felt his hole spasming around the teenager’s appendages and his cock jerking in preparation for a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Me too,” the blond breathed out, giving Brian’s shaft a few tugs.

They had come almost simultaneously, Brian spurting out a second or two before Justin but not caring in the least, both calling each other’s names.

Now, as Brian lay alone in his bed, slick fingers sliding in and out of his own tight hole, his orgasm crept up on him unexpectedly. He grunted loudly, biting his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything, and his whole body jerked. Not even the sharp pain in the sole of his right foot as his toes curled could ruin his high.


	3. Chapter 3

The munchers’ living room faded away, to be replaced by his bed at the loft, Brian kneading massage oil into Justin’s shoulders as the teen moaned and squirmed beneath him.

“How about heading south a bit?” Justin suggested hopefully. “The small of my back really aches.”

“Your back?” Brian responded drily, digging his thumbs into the ridges of the blond’s spine. “That it?”

“Perhaps a bit further down…” Justin breathily murmured. “I  _ am  _ kind of sore down there.”

The brunet chuckled evilly. “You’ll have to describe where it aches better than that, Sunshine.”

“Keep working your way downward,” Justin advised, turning his head to grin cheekily at his lover, “and I’ll tell you when you’ve reached the right spot."

“Here?” Brian asked, digging hard into the base of the boy’s spine. “This is where the small of your back is located, you know.”

“A bit further,” the blond begged, writhing on the sheets.

Brian was having a hard time stopping himself from wriggling too, excited by all that pale flesh sprawled across his eight-hundred-thread count navy sheets. His cock was sticking almost straight up, bobbing slightly, pre-come spilling from the slit. It was high time to provide it some relief, the brunet decided, teasingly trailing one finger along Justin’s crack. “Is that the right place?” he huskily inquired.

“Yeah,” the teen conceded, raising his ass in the air. “A bit more pressure, though.”

“Like this?” Brian tantalized Justin by adding just the slightest bit of pressure.

“More,” Justin panted, canting his arse further into the air.

Brian playfully slapped it before leaning down and worrying one cheek with his teeth.

“To the left a bit,” the teen gasped, sounding like he’d just run a marathon.

Brian obligingly swiped his tongue along that crevice, swirling the tip around Justin’s opening before withdrawing.

“Mmpfh,” Justin inarticulately moaned as Brian inserted one finger and then another into his hole.

The brunet smiled at the delectable sight, telling his pecker it just needed to hold on for a few more moments as he thoroughly stroked Justin’s prostate. “I wouldn’t want you to complain that your masseur did a subpar job,” he joked.

“Mmpfh,” the teen grumbled again, before managing to form a few words, “Now, Brian, I need you in me now.”

“Your wish is my command,” Brian asserted, momentarily terrified by how true that was.

Just as the brunet was pushing his dick into Justin’s ass, both men moaning in pleasure, a voice intruded, “Earth to Brian.”


	4. Chapter 4

Justin could still remember the anger that had overtaken him at that point. Brian thought, as usual, that everything could be fixed with sex. Justin had decided to give him a taste of his own medicine - he’d follow the brunet’s example and use sex to teach him a lesson. As he recalled what had happened next, he slid the tip of his dildo inside of himself, breath hitching at the slight discomfort. He could see himself stalking predatorily towards Brian, who had been leaning against the loft’s support column, and growling, “Get your kit off.”

Seeing the glint in Justin’s eye, the brunet balked, “Listen, Jus, I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Is that your idea of an apology?” the blond had sneered. “You said you’d make it up to me, so don’t be going back on your word now.”

“I didn’t know you’d go all dominatrix on me, did I?” Brian puffed out, breathing more rapidly.

Justin had snorted. “Please, you love it.”

The blue dildo hit his prostate, causing the teenager to jerk back into the present. The vibrations against the sensitive bundle of nerves sent shivers up his spine and, moaning softly at the stimulation, Justin succumbed fully to the memory…

In his mind, Brian was slowly sliding his trousers down his thighs, his hard cock jumping up once it was free of the material. “The shirt too?” he asked cheekily.

“You can leave it if you want,” Justin responded calmly. “I can always tie your hands with it.”

“Fuck no, it’s Rubinacci,” Brian protested, hastily letting his shirt drop to the floor, not yet so far gone that he was willing to neglect his designer clothing.

“Good choice,” Justin taunted, pressing Brian against the post - chest first - and kicking his legs further apart.

Although the grunt he let out sounded miffed, the brunet voluntarily moved even closer to the column, his eagerness apparent.

“You’re going to have to do more than that if you truly want to apologize,” Justin whispered into Brian’s ear. He then stepped back, breaking all contact.

A shiver of anticipation coursed down the brunet’s spine as he waited. “Justin,” he moaned, when nothing happened for several seconds.

“Patience,” Justin teased, “gets rewarded.” He then kissed his lover’s shoulder blade, pressing fingers slick with lube lightly against the brunet’s hole.

“More,” Brian groaned, pushing back against the tantalizing fingers.

“Uh-uh,” the blond chided, “  _I’m_ setting the pace.”

The brunet swallowed convulsively and rested his forehead against the post, uncertain how much of this ‘torture’ he could take. Justin was rarely ever this dominating, but when the mood struck him, he went all out.

“Good boy,” Justin teased, slowly probing at Brian’s opening, barely dipping a fingertip inside before removing it again.

“Mmpfh,” the brunet garbled, shaking as he tried to hold still. It took a real effort not to rub his cock against the surface in front of him as the teen repeated the same action over and over, until Brian thought he might spontaneously combust.

Justin removed his fingers again, before tugging on Brian’s hand. “Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable,” he whispered, squeezing the brunet’s ass cheek.

“Fine by me,” the brunet readily agreed, giving the younger man a shove as they approached the bed. He’d intended for Justin to land on his back on the mattress, but it didn’t work out that way, the blond barely budging an inch. Damn the lad’s fucking core strength.

“I’m in charge,” Justin growled the reminder. “You’ve only just started to apologise.”

“Fuck,” Brian muttered before he could stop himself. “That’s hot. Annoying, but hot.”

“It looks like you need a bit of assistance to keep yourself under control,” Justin mused, walking over to the closet. After sorting through the ties, he held up a couple, asking, “What about these?”

“Have you no sense of fashion?” the aghast brunet retorted. “Take the Davidoff ones; they’ll be out of fashion soon.”

“How am I supposed to tell them from your other labels?” Justin queried. “They all look alike to me.”

“Philistine,” Brian muttered, before indicating, “Take the two on the left. The far left,” he clarified when the teen reached for this season’s Battistoni, making him despair that the lad would never learn.

“You’re such a fucking queen,” Justin declared when he returned with the nearly passé ties. The first one was a navy blue necktie with a horrid horse polo motif, while the other one was a plain red. How a plain red tie could go out of fashion, Justin didn’t know, but he didn’t want to start a long-winded discussion with Brian, so he just went with it.

“Lie down,” he commanded. “No, you idiot,” he said fondly when he saw his lover lowering himself onto his stomach, “on your back - I want to see your face as you beg me for it.”

Brian barely refrained from squirming at the authoritative note in Justin’s voice. What had happened to his vaunted control? he wondered. Fuck, nothing had even happened yet, and he was already acting like a bloody virgin.

“Arms above your head,” Justin instructed, crawling between his partner’s spread legs. “And hold onto the headboard.” He carefully secured Brian’s wrists in place, checking that he hadn’t pulled the ties too tight.

The brunet grunted in assent when Justin asked, “Does that feel okay?”

While his lover watched, Justin reached into the bedside table, pulling out the man’s favourite glass dildo. It wasn’t overly thick or long but it had a large head that stimulated one’s prostate if used right.

A droplet of sweat trailed down Brian’s temple as he watched the teen grease the object before simply resting the tip against the older man’s perineum. Brian squirmed again, trying to dislodge the fake cock and shift it to where he wanted it most urgently.

Justin tilted his head in curiosity, commenting, “You look like you could come just from this little bit of stimulation, Brian.”

The brunet snorted. “Hardly, Sunshine. That wouldn’t be enough to make any gay man come.”

“Really?” the blond quirked an eyebrow, rubbing the dildo a bit more firmly against the sensitive spot. “Because it looks to me like you’re about to blow like Mount Vesuvius.”

Even as Brian scoffed, “I’ve never come untouched, and it’s not gonna happen now,” he couldn’t keep himself from wriggling some more.

“You’d better learn how to do it fast then,” Justin recommended, “because you’re not coming otherwise.” He maintained a steady pressure against the brunet’s perineum, rubbing the dildo back and forth slightly to ratchet Brian’s arousal up even higher.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” the brunet moaned, writhing against the sheets and panting, “What is this supposed to prove anyway?”

“Hmm,” Justin mused, tapping his unoccupied index finger against his lips, “two things. One, that you truly are apologetic for being so inconsiderate - you didn’t even call to let me know you would be late. And, two, that you can get off untouched, no matter what you’ve believed till now.”

When the blond trailed the dildo upward, circling it around his ball sac, Brian moaned loudly, tugging fruitlessly at the ties which bound his wrists, his back arching as his dick jerked. Unfortunately for him, Justin withdrew the toy before he could get any kind of actual stimulation out of it, only succeeding in riling him up more. When he’d calmed down enough to form words again, the brunet demanded, “Just fuck me already. Now. With the dildo or with your cock. I don’t care which.”

Justin grinned impishly as he returned the wand to Brian’s perineum, tapping it against the same spot, then exerting the same easy force as before. “That’s not how you ask for relief,” he chastised.

Although he knew he was doing himself a disservice, Brian clammed up. No way was he actually going to beg like some sort of  _girl_. Bad enough that he’d pleaded with his tormenter as much as he already had.

The teen chuckled as Brian ground his molars together. “Don’t worry,” he mocked, “I can keep this up for hours.”

The brunet lost all track of time as Justin slowly brought him closer to the brink with the glass dildo - rimming his hole with it, pressing it against his perineum, swirling it around his balls, sliding it along the inside of his thighs. Never once, though, did the blond touch Brian’s cock, which was now a deep reddish-purple, bobbing about forlornly and occasionally slapping against the brunet’s belly as he squirmed.

“Fuck. Please. Okay? Please, just fuck me and let me come,” Brian finally begged in a voice made hoarse by screaming and moaning. Fuck being manly. He was sure he was going to die of a stroke if he didn’t come soon.

“What are the magic words?” Justin inquired.

“Huh?” the frantic brunet grunted. “I don’t know what- Just tell me, I’ll say anything you want.”

“I’m sorry, Justin,” the teen enunciated slowly. “I promise it will never happen again.”

Brian honestly couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be apologizing for, but he readily regurgitated the blond imp’s words, “I’m sorry. I promise whateverthefuck it was won’t happen again.”

“That’ll do,” Justin decided, obligingly pressing the tip of of the dildo against the muscle guarding Brian’s hole, exerting steady pressure until it penetrated inside by a couple of millimeters.

“More. Please. Now.” Brian beseeched.

“You don’t need more,” the blond assured his sweating, writhing victim, sliding the toy over to the brunet’s perineum and massaging the spot with it. “You look so hot, Brian,” he declared huskily. “Once you come, I’m going to lap up every last drop. Then I’m going to slide up your torso, pinching and tweaking your nipples until they’re sore from the abuse. Then, when I reach your lips, I’ll share the last of your cream with you. Finally, I’ll feed my cock into your ass and give you the pounding you’ve been beg-”

The teen stopped speaking as Brian yelled out a desperate, “Justin!”, his whole body jerking in frustration. “Please,” he begged again.

Justin smirked, sliding the dildo back inside Brian, this time delving deeper. “Like this?” he teased, pumping the toy in and out a couple of times.

The brunet panted. “More,” he sighed, sweat dripping off his hairline. His tanned body was glistening as it undulated underneath the blue lights in their bedroom, inspiring the desire to paint in the blond artist.

“Beautiful,” Justin murmured, grazing the wide head of the dildo against his lover’s prostate lightly, causing Brian to jerk violently.

“Come on, Sunshine,” the brunet urged him breathlessly. “I can’t come like this; just touch my cock.”

Justin bumped the bundle of nerves again. “Yes you can,” he whispered.

“No, I-” another tap against his prostate punched the breath out of him. “Jus!”

“Come on, Brian,” the blond husked, pressing against the gland more firmly. “You can do it.”

Tears were beginning to pool in the older man’s eyes as his body trembled in exertion. He opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but words were eluding him. Justin pressed even harder, vibrating the dildo inside of Brian with his hand, prompting a loud moan out of the man.

“Clench,” he instructed his lover, wanting to concentrate Brian’s focus on the way the smooth surface of the glass felt inside him.

Brian clenched his inner muscles around the invading object, Justin increasing both the pressure and the vibrations against the brunet’s prostate. His lover’s body shook, wound so tightly Justin knew his muscles were going to be killing him the next day. Then, finally, the dam broke and Brian screamed an endless, “Aaaah,” his body bowing off the bed as his dick geysered all over his chest.

Then, the brunet suddenly slumped to the bed and lay still, causing Justin to worry for a moment that he’d hurt his lover. He hurriedly checked for a pulse, relaxing when he felt it beating steadily under his fingers.

Grinning proudly that he’d caused the stud to come so hard that he’d blacked out, Justin dampened a washcloth and tenderly cleaned Brian off, before carefully removing the Davidoff ties - which had been stretched out of any kind of recognizable shape - and tossing them in the general direction of the wastebasket. Then he proceeded to kiss Brian awake, nibbling at his raspberry lips and breathing into his mouth.

Brian was so befuddled at first that he thought he was waking up from an erotic dream. Gradually, he became aware that Justin was feathering kisses all over his face - and that the teen had given him one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced. “Christ,” he croaked, “where the fuck did you learn that?”

“Hmm,” Justin teased, “I learned from the master…”

The blond was suddenly catapulted back into reality as he came, shaking and screaming Brian’s name. Fuck, that had been intense - Battery Operated Brian, indeed. A few long moments elapsed before he was able to summon the energy to remove and turn off the dildo, mumbling, “Money well spent,” before rolling onto his stomach and passing out on top of the toy. He’d clean up in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian had woken him early on a school day that morning, insisting that as they didn’t have the energy to fuck the night before because they’d passed out after getting home from Babylon, Justin was obliged to take care of his needs. Justin had been a little pissy because he wasn’t used to a six o’clock wake-up call, but once Brian had told him what he had in mind and seduced him with a couple long and dirty kisses, he’d found himself excited at the prospect of an early morning fuck.

“You sure this is going to hold up?” he had asked his lover as the brunet deposited him atop the modern but flimsy-looking table.  

“Of course it will,” Brian had smugly reassured him. “I sure as hell paid enough money for it.”

“Yeah, but did you tell the designers how you planned to use it?” Justin inquired doubtfully. “I bet the specs didn’t take this kind of activity into account.”

Brian had shaken his head, smiling fondly at Justin. “It’s gonna hold up,” he promised, leaning in for a kiss and pushing Justin back to lie down in the process. “You’ll see.”

“Um, okay,” the teen had acquiesced, hoping he wouldn’t end up on the floor.

Brian bit at the blond’s lip, grunting distractedly, and soon Justin could feel his lover’s hand worming its way underneath his sleep tee.

“Mmm,” he mumbled in pleasure as the brunet’s fingers trailed upward, pausing to tug at his nipple ring. A few moments later, Justin obligingly lifted his shoulders off the table so Brian could remove his t-shirt, goosebumps immediately forming on his skin. “’s cold,” he murmured.

“You’ll warm up,” his lover grinned down at him unrepentantly.

“Hmm,” Justin smiled lewdly, wiggling his arse on the smooth surface. “I thought you were gonna warm me up?”

“That’s the idea,” the brunet concurred, bending over to claim another kiss and running his hands down Justin’s sides, causing the blond to twitch at the tickling sensation.

He giggled as Brian’s destination was revealed, the brunet pulling at the white briefs he’d worn to bed. “These tighty-whities have got to go,” he teased.

“You like my tighty-whities,” the teenager insisted with a pout. “They show off my package. Just imagine if it was all hidden behind some ugly pattern.”

“I like you even better without them,” Brian smiled, waggling his eyebrows and palming Justin’s cock through the cotton. “Lift your arse, would’ya?”

Justin did as he was told, giving his pelvis a good swivel for show. “Like this?”

“Mhmm,” his lover hmmed, pulling the underwear off and tossing them aside, before leaning down and blowing a warm breath across Justin’s cock.

The teen shivered, although not from the cold. “Do that again,” he requested.

Brian smirked before ducking his head even lower and giving Justin’s member a brief lick. Only then did he blow across the wet patch of soft skin.

“Fuck!” Justin shouted, his hips bucking as he tried to follow Brian’s mouth. “More,” he begged.

His lover pecked his hip teasingly. “More of what, Sunshine?”

The increasingly desperate blond gestured toward his groin and his distended, purplish erection. “There,” he growled. “Put your mouth there.”

Brian pressed his lips softly right at the crease of Justin’s thigh. “Here?”

“Up and to your-” Justin paused as he tried to figure out whether his lover needed to move to the right or the left, his arousal making it difficult to think. “Left,” he guessed.

Brian snorted. “Left? You want me to kiss your hip again?” he teased, sliding his hands over Justin’s thighs. “You know, for someone so clever, you should really learn to tell your rights from your lefts.”

As anxious as he was for Brian to pay attention to his straining manhood, the teen couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m ambidextrous, remember?” he giggled. “So it doesn’t usually matter.”

“I’ll remind you of that when you start taking driving lessons,” Brian snarked, before finally turning his attention to what really mattered and kissing the head of Justin’s hardness.

“Mmm,” Justin purred, ignoring the brunet’s snide remark. “So good,” he moaned as his lover started swirling his tongue around the glans of his engorged cock.

“Was that what you wanted?” Brian inquired, raising his head and peering at the teen through his eyelashes.

“Why’d you stop?” Justin complained, his impending release curtailed.

“A blow job would hardly test the durability of this table,” the brunet replied with a wicked leer.

The teen wanted to scream at Brian to get a move on as his lover slowly unbent, stretched, and sauntered over to a bowl on the kitchen counter to retrieve a condom and lube.

“Hard and fast or slow and easy?” the brunet queried, acting as if they had all the time in the world.

Justin smiled. “I suggest hard and fast if you want to make it to Ryder on time, Stud,” he told the older man.

“Hmm, I think you lack patience, Sunshine,” Brian commented as he ran his hands along the blond’s legs, “but I suppose I can save that lesson for another day.”

“You’re going to have to if you plan on shagging me anytime this century, Bri,” Justin exclaimed, a touch of desperation entering his voice.

“Tsk, tsk,” Brian chided, torturing the teen by slowly covering his straining member after opening the condom package. “It doesn’t have to be quite that fast.”

Justin gyrated his hips, grabbing onto Brian as soon as his lover was back in reach. “Just come here and fuck me finally,” he demanded. “One would think you didn’t want to with how much you’re stalling.”

“I’m not going to fuck you without prepping you first,” Brian reprimanded the eager young man, again moving at glacial speed as he ran the tip of one lubed finger around Justin’s opening, before adding another finger and ever so gradually pressing in.

“Ah,” Brian’s ministration punched a breath out of Justin. “At least be quick about it,” he asked of his lover. “Or I’m gonna take matters into my own hands.”

“ _Quick_ or  _fast_ \- you’re a bright lad, so you should know those are synonyms that won’t help you reach your goal.” Brian grinned down at squirming blond, his hands on Justin’s hips preventing the teen from sliding closer to his dick. He then boasted, “There’s no way you can take charge right now - quite the predicament you’re in, I fear.”

Justin almost growled. “I bloody know those are synonyms!” he complained. “And if you think I can’t take charge while lying spread-eagled on my back, you don’t know me,” he finished, his eyes sparkling.

“Prove it,” the brunet dared him.

Sitting up swiftly, not heeding the two fingers buried in his ass, Justin reached out to wrap his fist around his lover’s cock. Squeezing the hardness firmly, he whispered into Brian’s ear, “If you don’t get on me right now, I’ll make you come before you even make it into my ass. How’s that?”

The older man grunted, “Aaah!” clearly struggling to control himself. “I’m not going to give in,” he finally gritted out, “so you’d better let go if you truly want me to fuck you, you little brat.”

Justin pumped his fist over Brian’s length, adding a little twist at the end. “I’m quite content to jerk you off and then fuck myself on our little glass friend once you leave for work,” he lied. “Is that what you want?”

“Uh-huh,” Brian scoffed, his tensed muscles showing the effort he was exerting. “I haven’t forgotten I’m your ride to school, little boy. Or were you thinking of playing hooky?”

“I could always take the bus,” Justin suggested nonchalantly, his hand not stopping its movements. “Now are you ready to get on with it or should I _actually_ put some effort into the handjob?”

Brian grimaced, warning, “You’d better rethink that. You’ll be late for your maths class if you have to catch the bus; more importantly, you won’t have time to play with our favourite toy because you’ll have to hoof it to the bus stop.”

Seeing he wasn’t going to win with words - a dumb assumption to begin with; Brian was a master of persuasion - Justin decided his only chance of outmanoeuvring his lover was to take action. Leaning back and sliding off the brunet’s fingers, Justin went to jump off the table. “Fine, I’ll just go ahead and-” he cut himself off with a yelp as Brian grabbed him underneath his arms and manhandled him back into position

“You’re not going anywhere, Sunshine,” his lover growled, pushing his fingers back into the blond’s heat. “Now be a good boy and take my cock.”

Since Brian was finally ready to use his God-given gift as he was meant to, Justin sighed happily. “Oh, Brian,” he moaned softly.

“We’d have gotten to this point sooner,” his lover grunted as he pushed into Justin’s snug passage, “if you’d stop being such an obstinate little shit and listen to me.”

“What?” the teen quipped on a breathy moan. “Am I supposed to heed my elders?”

“That’s not going to get you the fucking you want,” Brian threatened, his brow furrowing as he forced himself to ease out of Justin’s ass.

“Why? Does the reminder of your age make your dick go- hmf..” Justin’s bratty reply got lost in another one of Brian’s pornographic kisses.

“Not the best way to shut you up,” the brunet noted when their lips finally separated so they could heave in air, “but my dick’s otherwise occupied at the moment.” With that, he shoved in, hard.

“Ah!” Justin screamed, writhing wildly in order to adjust to the sudden intrusion. “Fuck, yeah.”

Brian smiled fiercely at the teen, gradually pulling back until only the tip of his cock remained inside, before plunging forward again. A bead of sweat dripped from his brow onto Justin’s lips.

The teen grinned back at his lover as he licked up the droplet, murmuring, “Yummy.”

“You pervert,” Brian breathed out with a surprised huff of laughter. “That’s hot.”

“Have a taste,” the teen offered, tilting his head so Brian could clearly see the moisture trickling from his hairline.

As he slammed back into the teen’s warmth, the brunet swiped his tongue along the side of Justin’s face. He then leaned in for another scorching kiss.

“Yeah!” the young man screamed, deciding it was time to demonstrate that his lover wasn’t quite as in charge as he thought. He squeezed his inner muscles, watching as Brian went cross-eyed above him.

“Gah, Jus,” the older man gasped out as his hips twitched uncontrollably. “Fuck, do that again.”

Justin obliged, squeezing even harder this time.

Brian’s pelvis thrust forward on its own again, and the brunet panted, “Oh, yeah, come on.”

“Once more,” the teen urged, also panting. “I’m almost there.”

Brian slowed down his movements immediately. “Not so fast, Sunshine, I’m not done with you yet.”

“Yes, you are,” the teen insisted as he heaved in air. He clamped down so hard on Brian’s prick that he feared for a moment that he might’ve severed it from his lover’s body. He could see Brian squeezing his eyes shut, a painful expression on his face.

“No, not yet,” the brunet moaned desperately, looking tortured but somehow managing to keep himself from coming yet. “Come on, Jus,” he begged. “Just a little longer.”

The teen almost took pity on his lover - it would be for their mutual pleasure, after all - but then he noticed the focused gleam in his lover’s eyes, revealing that the brunet didn’t want to lose their power struggle. Bracing himself on his forearms, the teen rammed himself onto Brian, his muscles tightening on his lover’s dick like a vice, while he demanded, “Fucking come, now!”

Brian almost started crying as his orgasm was torn out of him forcefully. “Fuck, fuck!” he cried, hips jerking, cock spasming, and hands shaking. “Justin,” he sobbed out. “Shit.”

The teen bared his teeth triumphantly, screaming, “Briaaan!” his head thudding down onto the table as his cock erupted, streamers of viscous liquid decorating his torso.

His lover was still trembling all over, eyes glazed. “Jus,” he croaked before slumping down over his smaller form.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s shoulders, rubbing his back soothingly. “Shh, it’s ok, Bri. That was wonderful.”

“I think you killed me, Sunshine,” his lover mumbled into Justin’s chest.

The blond chuckled warmly, squeezing his lover’s nape. “You _are_ a bit of a dead weight,” he teased softly.

As the blond reached up to run a hand through his lover’s hair, he was rudely jolted back to the present when his fingers instead dipped into a mug of hot coffee. “Ow!” he shouted, shaking his hand and blinking in confusion as he realized he was leaning against the counter in Deb’s kitchen, the two siblings eyeing him keenly.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian let a long sigh escape his lips as he felt the body above him press closer, slick skin sliding across his. He spread his legs a little wider to accommodate the hand working between his thighs and opened his mouth in a silent scream as a warm mouth enveloped his member.

It didn’t stay for long, though, cool air washing over his wet dick as the mouth lifted off with a quiet squelch.

“Put your mouth to work, Kinney,” his companion teased, “or you’re gonna lose the bet in no time flat.”

“No need for me to reciprocate just yet,” Brian retorted, taking care that his voice didn’t sound strained. “ _I_ have willpower.”

Said willpower was immediately put to the test when the other man pressed a thumb against _that_ spot behind his balls and gently rubbed - all whilst running the tip of his tongue under Brian’s glans. “Fuck,” the brunet grunted, unable to hold still, his hips bucking upward. The movement shifted the pressure of the dexterous fingers inside of him, not helping at all in his quest not to come before the blond.

Although the fingers and thumb continued to torture him, the tantalizing swiping motion of the wet tongue suddenly ceased, and the sweat-dampened skin above his lifted away, a sucking noise ensuing as their bodies separated. “Don’t stop,” Brian involuntarily protested, his eyes popping open.

“Low-hanging fruit,” the teenager tempted his lover, swaying his hips, his balls dangling enticingly above the brunet. Glazed blue eyes met hazel ones, as the men looked at each other down the length of their torsos.

Brian snorted, the sexy mood lifting a little, giving way to a more lighthearted atmosphere. “Get back to work, Taylor,” he told his lover, “and maybe you’ll get rewarded for your efforts.”

“It’s not  _work_ ,” the blond retorted, pouting slightly. “But it is supposed to be reciprocal.”

Throwing a smirk at Justin through the gap in between their glistening bodies, Brian teased, “Is it? I should probably look up the definition of what sixty-nine means - I seem to have forgotten it.”

The teenager giggled. “If you did open the ‘encyclopaedia of sex’, you’d find a photo of us sucking each other off - no words needed.”

“And yet, here you are, talking,” Brian snarked back, giving the member that was swinging above his face a halfhearted lick.

“Is that the best you can do?” Justin taunted.

“No, you twat, that’s the best I _will_ do until you get back to what you were doing before.”

The younger man shot him a dubious look. “You haven’t done much of anything so far,” he observed, “except twitch about, moaning and groaning, while I attend to you.”

Brian thrust his pelvis upward suggestively. “As it should be,” he agreed.

“Because of your supposed _staying power_?” Justin mocked. “You were about to send a geyser down my throat, Stud, if I hadn’t let up.”

Raising his eyebrows, Brian asked, “Why did you then? I thought we had a bet to settle?”

“You  _so_ want me to win,” the brat giggled.

“Of course not, you brat,” the brunet immediately denied. “I  _want_ you to try - it’s no fun beating someone who’s not giving their best.”

“Uh-uh,” the boy scoffed, “you intend to lose because you want to-” He suddenly stopped, his brow furrowing. “Wait, what’s the wager for?”

Shrugging, the older man licked at Justin’s cock again - just a quick, teasing flick of a tongue. “I don’t care; we’ll figure it out once I win,” he boasted and then finally put his money where his mouth was, starting to suck at the treat being offered to him.

“Mhmm,” the lad hummed in approval, the warm cavern of his mouth slowly engulfing Brian’s cock...

“What the fuck!” the brunet cried out in protest as his lover suddenly vanished. Blinking furiously, but unable to see anything, he flailed about with his arms - only to discover he’d been embracing a pillow, his mouth full of damp cotton.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene contains Brian with a hustler. If that bothers you, you may want to skip this one.

The brunet glared at his Crosby wall clock as the minutes dragged by. Finally, at 8:36, a light knocking sounded against metal. He strode over to the door, slid it open, and brusquely greeted the escort, “You’re late.”

“Uh,” the young man stuttered, “the boss told me ninety minutes” - he looked at his wristwatch, a cheap Timex - “and that means I’m ten minutes early.”

“Bullshit,” Brian snapped, “it’s been more than an hour and a half since I talked to the dispatcher at your agency.”

Apparently remembering that he was supposed to please his customer, not argue with him, the escort shrugged. “Sure,” he said, “you’re right. I’m sorry to be late. Can I come in?”

Brian moved out of the doorway, nodding for him to enter. At least the kid had blond hair, he observed, although it was a dirty blond, not the bright gold he’d wanted.

“I’m Sasha,” the boy introduced himself as he stepped over the doorsill. “Wow, this is a nice place,” he continued as he took in his surroundings. “Hey is that a-”

“Shut it,” Brian ordered. He didn’t give a fuck about the kid’s name, and he was irritated by his inane babbling. His voice was too high-pitched and had a strange, whistling atonality. It was nothing like that of the blond he wished were standing in front of him. The stud jerked his chin toward the bedroom. “Up there,” he commanded.

The escort’s expression turned mulish. “Not before I collect my fee,” he asserted.

“Christ,” Brian muttered as he snagged his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. The boy did have a right to be paid for services rendered, even if it was taking forever to get to the ‘rendering’.

The brunet counted out the money into the lad’s open palm, looking him in the eye as he did so. Noticing his eyes were more grey than blue, and that there were fine lines around them, suggesting the ‘boy’ must be at least twenty-five, Brian snorted. Best match , my ass, he thought; any halfway competent escort agency should’ve been able to meet his specifications more closely.

“Now lose the clothes,” the stud ordered, “and get up there. No talking,” he reiterated, when the blond opened his mouth again.

Shutting his gob, the escort complied, climbing the two steps to the bedroom area and stripping, letting his clothes drop to the floor.

Brian sauntered closer, inspecting the lad. His nostrils flared when he was only a few inches away. His scent was completely wrong, with some kind of odd floral tang, maybe from whatever inferior soap he’d used. The brunet shook his head in an effort to dispel the lavender-ish aroma, breathing through his mouth instead of his nose.

Evidently taking that as an invitation, the escort stood on his tiptoes, wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, and tried to kiss him.

“No kissing,” Brian rebuffed him. “Just do what you’re told and don’t take the initiative.”

The boy rolled his eyes slightly, but then stood stock still and waited for further instructions.

“Good,” Brian said, before running a hand down his torso, stopping to pinch a nipple. Dammit. He wished the lad had a nipple ring; that would make him a more acceptable, albeit fleeting, stand-in for the other blond.

Backing up a few steps, he ordered, “Turn around,” accompanying the words with a circular motion of his forefinger.

The boy immediately obeyed.

As Brian went to shove him face first onto the bed, he noticed a tramp stamp just above the swell of the lad’s bum. Jesus. Could it get any tackier than a rainbow? It’s not as if there was any question that the boy was gay.

Blinking the image away, Brian moved closer so he wouldn’t have to look at the ugly tattoo. He didn’t have to see the kid’s ass, which was way too flat, in order to fit together the pieces of the puzzle.

The brunet reached over to the bedside table and pumped some lube onto his fingers, before inserting one digit into the boy’s hole. Brian’s finger slid in so quickly, it startled him. Not only was his ass flat, it was also exceedingly loose. Even a shaft as large as Brian’s was going to be flailing for purchase in that cavern.

Brian sighed. This was beginning to seem like a lot of bother, but he still wanted to get off. Unbuttoning his jeans, he pushed them down below his hips. He quickly grabbed a condom packet from the handy dish next to the lube, tore it open with his teeth, discarded the wrapper, and unrolled the condom onto his erection - all within a few seconds.

When the lad turned his head to look at him, Brian threaded his hand into the lad’s hair and pushed his face into the duvet. The hair, he noted, was too coarse, nothing like the fine silk he’d been accustomed to.

Positioning his cock at the boy’s entrance, Brian pressed forward. The fit was awkward since the escort was shorter than he’d realised, nearly causing Brian to miss his aim. The stud had a vague thought that he’d be laughing hysterically if he were watching this pitiful attempt at sex. He grunted, squatting down further so he could push in all the way. As he’d feared, the boy’s flaccid arse barely gripped his cock. No point quitting now, however, since he was all suited up, even if this ass ranked as the loosest he’d ever encountered. Doing his best to imagine that it was Justin beneath him, Brian pulled back and surged forward, again and again.

The illusion that it was the other blond he was fucking didn’t hold up for long. Finally, after what must’ve been at least ten minutes of vigorous, yet unsatisfying, activity, Brian came, unloading into the condom. He immediately pulled out, removed the condom, tied it off, and tossed it aside.

That really couldn’t have been any more disappointing, he mused, as he demanded, “Get dressed and get out.”

The escort propped himself up on his elbows before staggering to his feet. “That was great,” he slurred, “best I’ve had all year. Want to go another round?” he asked hopefully. “No charge.”

Brian snorted. “Are you joking? You’d have to pay me to go another round,” he snarked, before adding, “And trust me, you couldn’t afford me.”

The boy pouted as he slowly moved away from the bed and pulled on his clothes. “Are you sure?” he whined, batting his eyes flirtatiously. “I don’t have any other customers tonight.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Do you have a hearing problem?” he queried. “Do as I said and get out of here.”

Brian tugged his jeans up over his hips, following along behind the crestfallen lad to making sure he didn’t linger. Once he’d shut the door on the boy, he returned to the bedroom, intent on retrieving a reefer from his toy box so he could put the disappointing experience behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Justin ran a hand across the expanse of the tanned back in front of him, kissing the dimple above his lover’s ass. “You good?” he whispered, checking that the other man was still conscious after the long massage he had just given him.

Brian hmmed in contentment.

The blond chuckled warmly, sliding a finger down the taller man’s spine. “Good,” he murmured, kissing the tantalising dimple again. Then, patting the butt in front of him, he prompted his lover, “Ass up, come on.”

Brian stretched his legs, whining a little at the back of his throat. “I don’t think I can move right now,” he disclosed, sounding rather amused at his own predicament.

Justin slid his hands over the globes of his lover’s ass. “Sure you can,” he chided softly, squeezing a handful of soft, plump skin in each hand. “You want to come today, you gotta work for it a little, Bri.”

The brunet wiggled a bit, settling deeper into the mattress underneath them. “Nngh,” he denied, the sound barely audible because of the way his mouth was pressed against the bedding.

The blond patted one of the arse cheeks again. “Come on,” he urged, voice still soft. He meant what he’d said - if Brian wanted to come at all that evening, he was going to have to work for it. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Huffing a little at his lover’s insistent nagging, Brian somehow managed to persuade his mostly liquid muscles to flex and get him up to his knees, presenting his behind to the blond. “Happy?” he mumbled, trying to make his relaxed voice sound as sarcastic as possible.

Justin smiled and ran a teasing finger down Brian’s crack, enjoying the way his lover was on display in front of him. “Good,” he praised as the brunet shivered almost imperceptibly.

“Just get on with it,” Brian said, forcing the words through his hazy brain and onto his tongue. He received another soft pat on the bum for his efforts.

The blond let the fingers of one hand rest over his lover’s entrance, not exerting any kind of friction or pressure, and used his other to open the bedside table drawer and reach in to pull out their bottle of lube.

Brian pressed his ass backwards, seeking any kind of stimulation but not getting it. “Jus,” he breathed.

Justin shushed him, running his fingers down the older man’s crack again. “Soon,” he promised as he watched the pink hole flutter. Brian bit his lip in order to prevent himself from saying anything else. No way in hell was he going to beg.

The blond smirked at the other man’s obvious impatience. It had been a while since Brian last bottomed and he was clearly desperate for it - no matter how much the man might want to deny it. Flicking the lube bottle open, he poured a little bit of the viscous fluid onto his forefinger.

“Ready?” Justin asked teasingly as he ran the tip of the slick digit around Brian’s ring of muscle. The brunet wiggled his arse a little in answer, causing the younger man to laugh. He pressed against the hole lightly. “Good, then push back.”

The older man felt an odd tingle in his lower abdomen at the words, as Justin’s finger simply rested against the tight muscle of his asshole. Pushing back a little experimentally, he was able to increase the pressure, but since the blond wasn’t helping him, nothing else happened.

“Come on, Bri,” Justin prompted. “Push back.”

Brian followed the instruction, pressing back a little harder, feeling the resistance of his muscles give slightly under his young partner’s finger. It wasn’t enough, though, the digit still just a teasing presence. He tried to relax a little more, pushing back again and, finally, the finger slipped inside - forcing a harsh exhale out of Brian.

“That’s good, Brian,” Justin praised him. “Very good. Now move a little, to and fro - fuck yourself.”

The brunet felt a spark of something flash through his spine. “Justin,” he complained breathlessly, his inner muscles squeezing involuntarily around the intruding finger.

His lover ran a calming hand down his back. “Come on, I told you you’d have to work for it.”

Not seeing any other way to get what he wanted, Brian moved forward a couple of inches, before pushing back again, a little harder this time. Justin’s finger disappeared into him, barely brushing against his prostate. “Jus,” he gasped.

“Move,” the blond instructed, voice a little harder now. “Fuck yourself, Brian.”

The older man repeated his movement, sliding off the finger inside of him a couple inches before impaling himself again.

“Again,” Justin instructed, watching his lover’s arse hungrily.

Brian did as he was told, sliding forward and then pressing back, tilting his hips a little to get a better angle. The finger inside of him nudged his prostate, sending tingles of pleasure into his belly. He repeated the motion again and again, slowly building up a rhythm as he fucked himself on Justin’s unmoving digit.

“That’s it,” the blond whispered, completely entranced by the motions of his lover’s hips. “You’re doing so well.”

Brian’s brain barely managed to discern the meaning of the blond’s words, as the haze he had been fighting against ever since Justin finished with the massage enveloped him. He couldn’t think properly as his body moved on autopilot, knees shaking and skin glistening with sweat.

“Fuck,” he breathed, struggling to get the right amount of stimulation from the single finger. “More.”

“More what?” the blond asked, voice raspy.

“Please, more,” Brian begged, not even realising what was leaving his mouth. He’d be horrified if he were in control of his senses.

Justin gently slid his lover off his finger by pushing against his ass with the palm of his hand, shushing him when the man whined at the loss of stimulation. “Two fingers then,” he told Brian, running his fore- and middle fingers around the sphincter, loosening up the muscle.

Brian pushed back reflexively, trying to impale himself again, but the blond stopped him. “Wait,” he chided with an amused chuckle. “I’ll add a bit more lube.”

The brunet ignored him, pushing back. “Nngh,” he whined in complaint when Justin stopped him again.

The younger man sighed. “Okay, have it your way,” he told his lover, allowing him to move back.

Brian gasped at the slight burn of the two fingers sliding inside him, stretching his hole open. Geesh, maybe he should’ve waited for that lube, he thought, pausing to catch his breath. Justin rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. “You okay?”

The brunet nodded. “Yeah,” he grunted, his inner muscles spasming. He was fine; he just needed a moment to breathe through the pain.

His younger lover wasn’t sympathetic, though. “Come on, then,” he patted his ass cheek. “Push back.”

Brian followed the calmly given order before he even knew what was happening, sliding himself fully onto the two digits despite the burn. “Agh,” he panted. “Fuck.”

“Soon,” the blond promised. “Start moving.”

The older man eased off a little before pushing back again, muscles straining and limbs struggling to support himself. He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his throat.

“Shh,” Justin soothed, using his free hand to slide Brian’s ass forward a little. “Push back.”

The brunet did, only for his partner to nudge him forward once more. He pressed against the digits again and again, getting a comfortable rhythm going. “Justin,” he gasped as he felt the blunt nails inside of him brush against his prostate.

The teenager scissored his fingers a little, still helping Brian move back and forth. “You’re doing good,” he assured his lover, who was grunting and gasping as he continued to push back, fucking himself on his fingers. “Can you go a little faster?”

The brunet picked up his pace instead of saying anything, shoving himself onto the intruding digits faster and harder, tilting his ass to get the right angle. He vaguely heard Justin praise him again, the words translating to gibberish in his foggy brain. He felt a little high.

Soon, Brian’s cock started jolting with every brush against his prostate, his balls drawing up. “I need more,” he pleaded with his lover, knowing he wouldn’t be able to come just from the fingering. “Jus, please.”

The blond kissed his left arse cheek, smiling against his soft skin. “Okay,” he murmured, pulling out his fingers slowly. “Okay, I’ve got you.” Running his hands over the quivering muscles of Brian’s back and ass, he soothed his wrecked lover.

When the brunet’s breathing calmed and the tremors of an unreached ecstasy wound down some, Justin pushed at Brian’s side, turning him over. He arranged the taller man’s legs so they lay spread apart, knees bent.

Leaning across his lover, Justin reached into the bedside table again, pulling out Brian’s slim glass dildo. Slicking up the sleek shaft with plenty of lube, he settled himself between the brunet’s obscenely spread thighs and ran the dildo up and down his crack.

The older man’s hips twitched. “Come on,” he rasped. “Now.”

Justin grinned at his lover, admiring Brian’s sweaty face, pink cheeks, panting lips, and closed eyes. He slid the glass shaft inside a couple of inches, watching for any signs of discomfort. Seeing none, he pushed deeper and deeper, until the hand clutching the base of the dildo settled against Brian’s arse.

The older man moaned loudly.

Kissing his lover’s hip, Justin pulled the slim wand almost out, before shoving it back in forcefully.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted, back arching.

Justin did it again, eliciting another broken scream. Jesus, Brian looked so hot like this - spreadeagled on top of the dark green duvet, tanned skin shining, and tortured sounds escaping his lips. Unable to help himself, the blond slid up his lover’s body - not stopping the movement of the dildo - and kissed Brian’s mouth.

The brunet moaned again, panting against Justin’s lips.

“Look at me,” the younger man whispered, still tirelessly jabbing the glass shaft into the man underneath him.

Brian opened his eyes, his gaze glassy as he tried to focus on Justin. He groaned helplessly.

The blond smiled, the expression undoubtedly lovesick, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. “You close?” he asked, voice like gravel as his own arousal pulsed insistently through his body.

Nodding weakly as a high-pitched whine ripped through his vocal chords, Brian allowed his eyes to slide closed again. Justin let him, pecking one pinkened cheek affectionately before moving back down the other man’s trembling body.

Then, driving the sleek dildo mercilessly into his lover’s prostate, he decided not to tease him any longer and quickly swallowed Brian’s straining member, easily deep-throating him.

The brunet’s body strained towards the ceiling as another loud whine escaped his throat, and then Brian was coming - moaning and shuddering violently under Justin.

The younger man swallowed everything down, his hand still working the dildo in and out, wrenching every last bit of orgasm out of his lover. He stopped his ministrations only when Brian’s muscles all suddenly gave out and the taller man flopped back onto the duvet, unmoving.  

That recollection was a much better way to wake up than chewing on his pillow the brunet stud decided, carefully removing his favourite glass dildo and setting it on the nightstand. He haphazardly wiped himself off with a corner of the sheet before flopping down flat on the mattress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is between Justin and Eric. If that bothers you, you may want to skip this one.

Justin grabbed the other boy’s hand again, rubbing his thumb across Eric’s knuckles in attempt to soothe his obvious nervousness. It wasn’t as effective as he’d hoped, Eric dropping his key twice as he tried to fit it into the keyhole once they reached his room. “Hey,” the blond teen husked, removing the key from Eric’s hand and opening the door for him, before following him into the room. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?” Although he’d be disappointed if they only necked a bit, Justin didn’t want the kid to feel pressured.  
  
“Could we just talk for a minute?” the other boy asked timorously, pointing toward one of the two beds. “That one’s mine.”   
  
“Sure,” Justin replied, sitting down next to him and bumping his shoulder with his own.   
  
“Um,” Eric confessed, looking Justin in the eye while he knotted his hands together, “I’ve never done this before.”   
  
“Fucked, you mean?” Justin requested clarification.   
  
“Anything, really.” Eric swallowed hard. “Until tonight, I’ve been so scared to approach anyone that I’ve, uh, barely even kissed another guy.”   
  
The blond couldn’t help wondering what had prompted Eric to visit Babylon - that was a huge step for an inexperienced queer. Although he and Brian had exchanged countless kisses, Justin had never wanted to kiss anyone else. Something about Eric, however, made him want to share a kiss with the other boy. It was a heady feeling to have the inexperienced lad desire him so strongly.   
  
His mind made up, Justin offered, “That’s easily rectified,” cupping Eric’s chin in one hand and gently pressing their mouths together. A few seconds later, the other boy’s lips parted, and Justin swiped his tongue along the seam, allowing it to dart inside a little ways.   
  
Eric hummed, his tongue hesitantly touching the tip of Justin’s. The blond gradually deepened the kiss, until their tongues were tangled, their mouths fused. Long moments passed before he pulled back, smiling at the dazed boy, who was heaving in air.   
  
“Again?” Eric beseeched, turning his body more fully toward Justin’s.   
  
The blond felt proud to have provoked such a reaction in a relative neophyte. Leaning forward, he kissed Eric again… and then again, losing track of time.   
  
When their lips finally parted, Eric asked, “Can I touch you?”   
  
“That’s what you’re doing,” Justin teased gently, placing his palm over the hand Eric had pressed against his chest while they were lip-locked.   
  
“Uh, I mean your skin.” Eric flushed. “I so badly wanted to run my hands all over your body while you were dancing.”   
  
The grinning blond didn’t say a word, simply pulling his tee over his head and discarding it on the floor.   
  
Now that his wish had been granted, Eric looked nonplussed. “Where do I start?” he inquired, eyeing the alabaster expanse of Justin’s torso.   
  
Justin reached out and placed Eric’s hand on his chest, where it had previously been clutching his shirt. “Pretend you’re touching yourself,” he suggested.   
  
The brown-haired lad slowly smoothed his hands over Justin’s skin, his thumb brushing over the younger boy’s nipple at one point. Correctly interpreting Justin’s sudden inhale as a sign of pleasure, he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive nub again.   
  
“Try pinching it,” Justin rasped, moaning when Eric did so. The boy proceeded to tweak his other nipple without being prompted, alternately rubbing it and then pinching, until it was a stiff peak.   
  
Wanting to reciprocate and show Eric just how good that felt, Justin eased his hands under the boy’s t-shirt and nudged it upward. Once Eric realised what he was doing, he assisted in the process, leaning back and almost tearing the cotton in his eagerness to remove his tee.   
  
“Oh, fuck ,” he groaned when, instead of using his fingers, Justin leaned down to flick his tongue across one areola.   
  
The blond smiled at the reaction, remembering the first time he’d elicited that reaction from Brian, applying what the brunet stud had taught him. Shaking his head, Justin tried to banish thoughts of his ex; he needed to concentrate on Eric, to make his first time special. His tongue flicked over the boy’s nipple again, before he bit down gently.   
  
Almost levitating off the bed, Eric let out a wordless moan. Justin pushed on his chest, until the boy’s upper body was flat on the bed, and began to caress and kiss his way down the older teen’s torso. Eric threaded the fingers of one hand through Justin’s hair, tugging at the blond strands as Justin pleasured him, his other hand grasping at the rumpled bedspread.   
  
When he eventually reached the place where skin was covered by denim, Justin glanced up questioningly. “Should I keep going?” he asked, his fingers itching to release the button at the waistband of Eric’s jeans.   
  
Eric lifted his head and shoulders, nodding, before dropping back down onto the mattress with a thump.   
  
Quickly undoing the button and unzipping the fly of Eric’s jeans, Justin slid off the bed onto his knees, tugging on the denim, laughing a little when he realised he’d forgotten to take off the boy’s shoes. Apparently recognising the obstacle, Eric helped him get rid of the footwear, toeing off one shoe and then the other while the blond lad pulled at them.   
  
Jeans and shoes gone, Justin peppered Eric’s legs and inner thighs with lazy, sloppy kisses until he reached his goal, the erection which was tenting the other boy’s underwear. The blond giggled, noticing that Eric favoured the same tighty-whities he wore.   
  
“Wha-” Eric slurred.   
  
“Just admiring your taste in underwear,” Justin joked, before running a couple of fingers under the elastic on one of Eric’s legs while also mouthing his straining shaft through the fabric.   
  
“Shit!” Eric warned him. “I’m not going to last if you keep that up.”   
  
Justin smiled wickedly - he didn’t want Eric to come in his underwear during his first blowjob. Sitting back on his heels for a moment, the blond carefully lifted the damp fabric away from Eric’s shaft before stripping them off and tossing them over his shoulder. He then returned to his self-appointed task, swirling his tongue across the tip of boy’s cock and sampling his pre-come, before slowly sinking down until his nose was nestled in springy, brown curls. He swallowed once, twice, and then Eric was shooting down his throat.   
  
After he let Eric’s softened flesh slide out of his mouth, the only sound for a few minutes was the brown-haired boy’s panting breath. Eric finally groaned, “Fuck, you’re good at that. How’d you ever manage to get my entire dick into your mouth?”   
  
“Practice,” Justin responded. “Plus, I’m a natural at sucking cock.”   
  
“I’m not sure I’m ready to try that just yet,” Eric said, his face stained with embarrassment.   
  
“That’s okay,” the blond assured him, willing his erection to subside. While he was giving Eric the blow job, his arousal had been growing. It was so long since he’d had anything except BOB to play with that he’d worried he might come in his pants; now it looked like he might not get to come at all. Since he wasn’t sure he could be in the same room with Eric and not pounce on him, he stood up and reached for his t-shirt, wondering if he had enough money for a taxi back to Deb’s place.   
  
“Wait!” Eric protested as he inserted his arms into the sleeves, gesturing toward Justin’s groin, where it felt like all his blood had pooled. “I didn’t mean I don’t want to do anything else, just that I’m not ready to, uh, suck your cock.”   
  
Even frotting would be better than nothing, Justin supposed, sitting back down on the bed. “What do you want?” he asked.   
  
Eric looked at him bashfully. “I’d like you to fuck me,” he stated quietly.   
  
“Are you sure?” Justin asked, gazing at him doubtfully. “I work at the Liberty Diner, so you can always find me there. We could hook up later on.”   
  
“No. I’m ready now,” the boy insisted.   
  
His arousal returning full force, Justin removed the condom and lube from his wallet before shedding his sneakers, cargo pants, and briefs. “It’s going to hurt some,” he cautioned. “It’s unavoidable.”   
  
“I know,” Eric replied, “but I don’t care. I don’t want to be a virgin any longer.”   
  
“If you roll over onto your side and I enter you from the rear,” Justin disclosed, “it’ll hurt less.”   
  
“Could we do it face-to-face?” Eric husked. “I want to look at you while you’re inside me.”   
  
“Okay,” Justin acquiesced. After all, he’d wanted the same when Brian fucked him the first time. He tore open the lube and condom packets, sheathed his painfully hard cock, slicking it with some of the lube before smearing more of it across his fingers and onto Eric’s opening.   
  
“That’s cold,” the boy gasped.   
  
“It’ll warm up,” Justin promised, hearing echoes of his and Brian’s voices.   
  
Despite his eagerness to be inside Eric, Justin took his time, slowly sliding one finger into the boy. He waited for the slight grimace to subside and the lad’s cock to become fully engorged, before adding another digit and then a third, shifting his fingers around until he located Eric’s prostate. When he brushed against the bundle of nerves, Eric arched up from the bed and demanded, “More!”   
  
The blond scissored his fingers, making sure to stimulate Eric’s sweet spot again. He knew he’d prepped the boy as thoroughly as possible when Eric protested the removal of his fingers.   
  
“Put your legs over my shoulders,” Justin instructed. His cockhead probing at Eric’s opening, he added, “Breathe out and push down; it’ll hurt less.”   
  
As he’d expected, the boy still tensed up, but Justin soothed Eric by rubbing one palm gently across his stomach. This also served as a slight distraction, allowing him to press forward steadily until his balls slapped against Eric’s skin. He halted, giving the older teen a chance to adjust, before easing out, making sure to drag across the lad’s prostate, jabbing at it as he plunged back in.   
  
“More,” Eric demanded again.   
  
Justin acceded, arousal sweeping over him as he pistoned in and out. It felt so fucking good. It had been so damned long since he’d had sex, though, that he worried that he wouldn’t be able hold on until Eric had come. His vision whiting out, he groped for the boy’s cock, sliding his fingers up and down, Eric’s arse tightening around him as the boy spurted into his hand.   
  
His pleasure cresting, Justin unloaded into the condom, dropping down onto Eric as the last pulse flowed out of him. Long seconds later, he roused himself, pulling out of the other boy as gently as he could. He glanced at Eric, who was out cold, a soft snore tumbling out of his open mouth.   
  
A sated Justin staggered from the bed into the bathroom, tying off condom and tossing it into the wastebasket under the sink. After washing his hands, he stepped back into Eric’s room and pulled on his clothes. He glanced at the boy once more, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his forehead, slipping out of the dormitory as dawn was breaking across the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian stepped into the bathroom and turned the knob in his shower to get the water warmed up, checking it was set to his favoured thirty-nine degrees centigrade. There were some advantages to Justin not living with him - he thought half-heartedly - no need to suffer through freezing showers.

He did miss the rosy hue Justin’s porcelain skin would take on as the boy stood under the hot water, though, he mused as he stepped under the steaming spray. There was something intensely erotic about the way his skin would change colour like that. Like a boiling lobster, he thought comically, a slightly hysterical chuckle leaving his lips. God, he was a mess this morning - he had to pull himself together before Ted and Cynthia arrived.

Reaching for his expensive body wash, he lathered his hands before scrubbing at his armpits and then running his fingers across the planes of his chest. Ah, that felt good, he thought. Brian leaned his head back against the tiled wall and closed his eyes as he continued to lave himself, imagining someone else’s fingers gliding along his skin.

Pale hands slid down the centre of his abdomen, carefully following the contours of his muscles and leaving a tingling feeling in their wake. He arched his back off the tiled wall, head leaned back and eyes closed. “What do you want?” his companion asked in a whisper, barely audible over the sound of the shower.

Brian grunted, his hips twitching forwards as nails scraped below his belly button. He didn’t want to play one of Justin’s games; he just wanted to get off before going to work. Was that too much to ask?

Justin chuckled warmly. “What was that?” he teased, a finger ghosting across the top of the brunet’s erection.

“Blow me, Sunshine,” the older man snapped, irritated that his lover felt the need to ruin his comfortable, sleepy haze with stupid chit-chat.

He could almost hear the blond roll his eyes at him from where he was kneeling at his feet. “You’re in a mood,” the teen mumbled, pressing a kiss against his hip bone. “Blow job it is,” he added.

Thank fuck, thought Brian with relief, thrusting his pelvis closer to his lover’s face. Perhaps Justin would let up on the power games for once and just give him a simple morning blow job like a good little boy. A tongue suddenly swiping at the head of his cock startled him out of his musings.

A sharp breath escaped him, lungs squeezing and forcing a moan through his vocal chords. Two sure hands grabbed his butt cheeks, bringing his hips closer to Justin’s face, and the blond’s mouth enveloped his shaft in a warm and wet hug.

“Yes,” he hissed, widening his stance to better keep his balance on the slippery floor of the shower. He could feel Justin’s lips stretch around his member in a smile, a clear sign of satisfaction. Brat.

The hands on his arse squeezed his plump flesh rhythmically, in time with the bobbing of Justin’s head as the blond slid his hot mouth up and down his throbbing shaft, causing Brian’s brain to struggle to process everything that was happening. “Jus,” he breathed, eyes fluttering open slightly to a glimpse of his bathroom’s white ceiling.

Justin hmmed around his mouthful and dug his hands into Brian’s arse a little more, fingers brushing his crack. “Nngh,” the brunet protested. He didn’t have time for this; couldn’t the little twat just give him a simple blowjob? Shouldn’t be hard.

The curious fingers pressed in between his cheeks a little more insistently just as Brian’s cock hit the back of his lover’s throat. He moaned.

His mouth snug around Brian’s shaft, the blond slowly pulled back, until his lips barely kissed the tip.

“Goddammit,” the brunet growled, his head dropping forward. He slipped the fingers of both hands into the flaxen hair and tugged on the strands, urging the boy to continue his ministrations.

The brat merely giggled, his breath caressing the sensitive head of Brian’s and causing him to harden even further. Justin’s tongue peeked out of his mouth, and he licked up the bead of moisture that had formed at the tip. “Mhmm,” he hummed.

“There’s more where that came from,” Brian hissed. “You’d find out if you’d just get on with it.”

Blue eyes peered up at him, before the lad swallowed him down smoothly until his nose was nestled against Brian’s groin. The sight, and the sensation, were so pleasurable that he barely noticed when a finger slipped inside him, not meeting any resistance despite Brian not having bottomed for his lover in a couple of days.

Something about that didn’t seem quite right, the brunet thought, blinking in confusion. He glanced down, realising he was the one fingering his ass, that Justin wasn’t actually kneeling in front of him, worshipping his cock. Brian half-shrugged. The brat had certainly been in that position more than once, driving him wild, so he might as well enjoy himself. Pressing his finger in deeper, he fell back into the fantasy.

“Like that, do you?” the boy murmured in a husky voice as he pulled back again.

Brian salivated at the erotic vision - the boy’s lips swollen, a strand of spittle and pre-come connecting his bottom lip to the tip of Brian’s cock. “More,” he demanded.

“Sure,” Justin replied mischievously. He didn’t touch Brian’s straining member, but he did remove the finger that had been ever so lightly brushing against the brunet’s sweet spot.

As Brian let out a whine of protest, the lad inserted two fingers into his arse, drumming lightly against his prostate. Fuck, that felt good.

“More?” Justin teased, lazily swiping his tongue around the sensitive frenulum.

“Nngh,” Brian grunted in an effort to encourage the boy, pistoning his pelvis at him. When that mouth enveloped him again, swallowing around his almost painfully hard member, Brian nearly embarrassed himself by coming too soon.

The nimble fingers inside him retreated slightly, until only the tips were still buried in his warmth, then pushed back in forcefully, nudging his prostate again. Brian’s knees wobbled. “Yes,” he whispered.

Justin started pulling his digits out and pushing them back in repeatedly, increasing the suction on his cock at the same time. The brunet bent his unstable knees slightly to press down against the pleasurable intrusion and a tingling heat began to coil in his stomach. He whined in the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes shut as the fingers inside him increased their tempo and the wet warmth around him engulfed his member fully once more.

Fuck. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Fuck, Jus,” he panted, pressing down against the rapidly moving digits. His legs began to tremble as the heat pooling in his abdomen began to peak.

Justin hmmed around his cock, nose buried in Brian’s pubic hair, and pressed his fingers harshly against the bundle of nerves in his arse. The brunet couldn’t hold back any longer. He shot into that warm cavern, again and again, legs shaking and hips jerking. Then, finally sated, he slid down the shower wall, his knees giving up for once and for all.

Long moments passed before he realised the kid was saying something. “My turn,” he insisted, prodding at the side of Brian’s head.

“Quit poking me with your finger,” the brunet complained, swatting at the offending object. When his hand met nothing except air, he glanced around blearily. “Fuck,” he grunted. There was more to that scene; he wasn’t ready to return to the Justin-less present, not yet anyroad.

He happily re-immersed himself in the fantasy, hearing the blond chide, “Hey! Take it easy. That’s my cock you just slapped, Big Guy.”

Brian flushed in embarrassment. Christ. The kid had hoovered him so thoroughly that he must’ve blacked out for a second. He’d even forgotten for a moment that Justin was in the shower with him.

He peered up at the brat, who had a smug smile on his face. “Sucked your brains out, huh?” Justin crowed.

“Hardly,” Brian denied, his face flushing more as he uttered the blatant lie. “I was merely crouching down so I could blow you.”

“Yeah, right. You need to work on that sales pitch,” the lad mocked. “I’ve never heard sitting on your arse described as a  _ crouch  _ .”

“It was the quickest way to get to the floor,” the brunet dug himself in deeper. “You were crowding me.”

One blond eyebrow shot up in amazement, before the lad giggled. Tapping his index finger against his lips, he mused, “My mouth surrounding your cock and my fingers up your arse could be described as  _ overwhelming _ , which I guess fits the definition of  _ crowding in _ .”

Smug fucking twat. “You want a blow job or not?” Brian asked. “I’ve gotta leave for work soon.”

“There’s plenty of time,” Justin claimed. “It didn’t take you  _ that  _ long to come, Bri.”

Brian flushed again. It  _ had  _ been over rather quickly. Shifting around so that he was on his knees, he nudged his nose against the base of Justin’s cock and breathed in the boy’s tastalising scent. The smell was so arousing that he felt his own member hardening. Christ. All it took was one whiff of  _ Justin _ , and he wanted to come again.

Of course, the boy noticed his predicament. “Didn’t you get enough?” he teased.

“There’s no such thing as enough.” Brian reiterated one of his favourite maxims. It was nothing but the truth where Justin was concerned.

“Then you should finger yourself while you blow me,” the teen instructed.

Brian’s cock jumped, clearly approving that idea. It wouldn’t do to seem too eager, though, he thought to himself. “How about I finger you instead?” he offered.

Justin’s breath hitched - though if it was because of Brian’s words or the hand sliding up and down the blond’s shaft, he didn’t know - before answering with a question of his own, “How is that going to help you come?”

Brian wasn’t about to admit to how much sucking Justin off stimulated him. That, combined with watching the boy succumb to ecstacy, was almost enough to make Brian come. “I’ll just give myself a hand job,” he said.

“No,” Justin declared, eyes heavy-lidded and voice raspy. “I want to watch you fuck yourself with your fingers while you go down on me. It’ll be smoking hot.”

Brian swallowed convulsively. Unwilling to resist any longer, he spread his legs wider, reached behind himself, and ran the tip of his index finger around his entrance before pushing in a little. At the same time, he took one of Justin’s balls into his mouth, rolled it around, and sucked gently.

“That’s it,” the boy spurred him on. “Now add another finger.”

Brian complied, inserting his middle finger beside the other one and sliding them in deeper. He removed his mouth from Justin’s left nut, intending to give some attention to the other one, when a loud banging and shouts of “Brian! Where are you? Open up!” interrupted him.

What the fuck? Brian shook his head in bewilderment, opened his eyes, and started to tell the blond, “I’ll be right ba-” That’s when he realised he was kneeling on the floor of his shower, two fingers up his arse, hair unwashed, and it was Cynthia and Ted’s voices clamouring for his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now, but we promise there will be more sexy scenes. :)


	11. Chapter 11

As Justin settled under his covers, his hand gliding up and down his turgid flesh, his eyes drifted shut. Damn, he wished querulously, on the verge of falling asleep, he needed something tighter to encase his shaft. His hand stroked upward once more and then dropped to his belly, his hard-on bobbing up and down forlornly, liquid pearling at the tip. If only he’d taken Brian up on his invitation, he’d be sprawled out on the bed in the loft, the most alluring man he’d ever met ready and willing...

The boy moaned in pleasure long minutes later, a warm weight coming to rest atop his thigh and nudging against his balls. Something warm and wet licked a stripe up the column of his neck and then along his jawline before halting beneath his ear.

“Jus,” a voice breathed out between nibbles at the sensitive flesh, goose pimples rippling across the blond’s body in response.

“Hmm?” he murmured, tilting his head, encouraging his companion to explore some more.

The man obligingly nipped and sucked at the newly exposed skin, before removing his mouth and repeating, louder and more insistently, “Jus.”

Annoyed - he hadn’t been nearly ready for the delicious sensations to end - Justin slitted his eyes open and glanced down. His irritation lessened somewhat as he admired the wash of blue light across his lover’s tanned skin and his own paler colouring. Brian was draped half over him, one lightly furred leg tantalizing him as it rubbed with agonising slowness against his scrotum. “What?” he grunted.

With a final nip at the sensitive skin behind Justin’s ear, the brunet lifted his head and turned toward Justin. A wicked smile on his face, he rubbed more firmly against Justin’s balls. “Don’t you want to do something about this?” he husked. “Before they explode?”

Justin sighed, feeling lethargic and not wanting to make the effort to get both of them off. “Have at it,” he invited, gesturing toward his straining manhood.

The brunet, head propped up in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the bed, rolled his eyes as he stared down at Justin. “Why should I? You’re the perpetually horny seventeen-year-old. You could come from rubbing up against a tree - or just from a stray breeze,” he mocked.  _You_ have at it,” he demanded, rolling off Justin and onto his back, spreading his legs invitingly.

“No way,” Justin protested. “I’ve been doing all the work lately, either fucking or riding you.”

“Since when?”

“For, like, the entire last week,” the exasperated lad retorted. “Besides, you’re the one who’s always bragging about his stamina to the gang. Prove it,” he challenged. “Climb aboard.”

“Please,” Brian scoffed, “there’s nothing to it.”

Justin merely arched one blond eyebrow and settled back against the mound of pillows.

The brunet licked his lips, his hazel eyes locked on blue ones as he reached over to the nightstand and pumped lube from the dispenser onto the fingers of one hand and then knelt astride Justin. “Want to help?” he asked, massaging his opening with the lube and slowly inserting his index finger.

“You’re doing fine,” the younger man teased, enjoying the show.

Brian winced a little as he added a second finger and then a third. “Easy,” Justin soothed him, caressing his thighs. “There’s no rush.”

The pain soon vanished, and a jolt of pleasure coursed through the brunet when he brushed against his prostate. More than ready to ‘climb aboard,’ he snagged a condom from the nightstand, tore the packet open, and unrolled it onto the boy’s thickness. He took his time about it, wanted to drive the lad wild, but Justin merely smiled sweetly at him, appearing unruffled. There was time yet, he reminded himself as he positioned himself above the lad’s cock, to make him squirm.

He grunted, feeling another twinge of pain as he started to lower himself. No matter how often they fucked, it always took a moment to adjust to the width of Justin’s cock as it breached him.

The blond caressed his lover again, wordlessly encouraging him.

Long seconds later, fully seated, Brian grinned at Justin in triumph. It wouldn’t take him long to show the lad how easy this was.

Justin’s eyes glinted with amusement, accurately guessing what his lover was thinking. “Well?” he prompted when Brian didn’t move.

“I thought there was no rush,” the brunet teased as he inched away from Justin’s body.

“There’s not,” the boy agreed, although he was starting to have trouble holding still. He removed his hands from the brunet’s thighs, letting them drop onto the midnight blue sheets.

Brian grinned again. Piece of cake. The boy would give in any moment and begin thrusting into him. He tightened his arse muscles as he plunged back down, drawing a gasp from the lad.

Justin narrowed his eyes, digging his fingers into the bed linens, endeavouring to keep his muscles relaxed.

The brunet tantalised his young lover as he moved up and down, up and down, swiveling his hips, relaxing and then clenching his muscles, varying the speed, pinching his own nipples and then Justin’s.

The teenager made Brian work for it, occasionally rewarding him with a hard upward thrust, punching a moan out of the brunet every single time, but otherwise leaving it up to him to move.

Christ, Brian thought, throwing his head back and groaning as he relished one of those infrequent thrusts, he didn’t think he could keep up this pace. The muscles in his thighs were burning now that he’d been riding Justin for what must’ve been an hour. “Jus,” he whined the boy’s name.

“You’re doing so good,” the lad praised. “You can last a little longer.”

A shiver ran down Brian’s spine at the words. Had he been in possession of any of his faculties, he might’ve complained about his lover patronising him but in the heat of the moment, the encouragement was fucking hot. “Okay,” he panted, lifting up again.

That deserved another reward, Justin decided, pistoning into his lover as the man came back down, jabbing that bundle of nerves and making Brian moan again. “Fuck, Jus.” he pled, barely able to move.

“Again,” the lad insisted, remorseless.

Sweat was pouring off Brian as he struggled to rise up again. Fuck, he hated to concede, but he couldn’t do it. His thighs were burning, muscles barely twitching as he tried to lift his weight up. “Nngh,” he whined in defeat.

“Okay,” Justin rasped. He sat up, wrapping his arms around his lover and drilling into Brian, the man emitting a continuous, high-pitched sound as Justin hit his prostate, again and again.

“Fuuuck,” Brian screamed, his whole body trembling and clenching with the effort as he came.

He clamped down hard on Justin, causing the boy to cry out, “Bri!” as he came too.

Brian collapsed against Justin, making the lad fall backward, although he kept his arms wrapped tightly around his lover, running his hands up and down the man’s sweat-covered back. “That’s definitely in the top ten,” the boy panted into Brian’s neck.

Too spent to say anything, the brunet just nodded.

When Justin’s cock finally softened and slipped out, Brian barely noticed, only twitching and moaning a little in protest.

“I’ve got you,” Justin whispered, still holding his lover as they fell asleep.

In the morning, Justin would wake up in the twin bed in Michael’s old room, dried come crusted on his chest, and feel bereft that Brian wasn’t actually in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian flopped down on the bed in frustration.

Maybe he could just jerk off again to memories of Justin, he thought with a full-body shiver. Plus, his glass dildo was in his bedside drawer, just waiting to be used.

His gaze falling on the closed laptop he had left on the covers beside him, he got another idea. Or, he grinned, he could watch some porn and jerk off to that. He was always up for fresh material, and he had saved up some videos he hadn’t had the time to watch yet.

Powering up the computer again, he quickly navigated his folders, before clicking on the one named, “Accounting - June 1999.” He then proceeded to scroll through the videos, reading the names as he went.

He paused at one called “A blond twink riding a muscle stud” but in the end decided it hit a bit too close to home and scrolled past.

Dismissing “Two muscled studs in a steam room” and “A hung black bottom drilled by a white stud,” he finally settled on “A locker room gangbang.”

Grabbing a bottle of lube, his glass dildo, and some tissues to clean up with, he moved the party over to the sofa. He undressed completely, before spreading himself comfortably across his Italian Moda couch.

Hitting the play button on the video, he assessed the actors. There were five of them - one twink with light brown hair and four hunky tops. He promptly skipped the boring part - avoiding the bad acting and the scene setup.

Then, pouring a small amount of lube on his half-hard cock, he began watching.

The twink was sitting astride a bench, his face right at waist height as the hunks moved in on him. Brian watched the lithe man wrap his mouth around the first cock that got shoved into his face, and slid a loose fist along his own shaft.

"That's it,” the guy on the screen urged the boy on. “Mmm, yeah, suck that big cock."

Brian enjoyed the slow slip and slide of his lubricated hand as he watched the blowjob scene unfold, soft moans and snuffling sounds filling his living room.

Soon, another cock was slapping the side of the twink’s head, prompting him to move over and start sucking the new treat, a tanned hand guiding his mouth up and down the shaft.

Brian sped up his movement, eyeing the spit-slick lips of the enthusiastic cocksucker. He ran a thumb right across the head of his cock, spreading the pre-come around, his breath hitching slightly. He did it again, gripping his erection tighter, and didn’t bother to stop the moan that escaped him at the increased sensations. It didn’t take long before his loud moans and groans joined the cacophony of sounds coming from his laptop.

"I wanna get a taste of that ass," said a Latino guy, who had the biggest dick of all the actors. "On your stomach," he commanded.

The twink did as he was told and lay face down on the bench, revealing his pale, tight ass to the camera. “Oh, yeah,” one of the hunks moaned, as the Latino grabbed hold of the twink’s cheeks and spread them apart.

Brian watched as the man licked up and down the tempting hole in front of him for a couple of minutes, before finally sticking his tongue inside. Feeling a pleasant tingle run through his abdomen, Brian slowed down the movements of his hand. He glanced at the glass dildo he had set on the couch cushion next to his hip and decided to move things along. Slicking up up a couple of his fingers, he spread himself open and began to lightly tease his hole.

Meanwhile, the scene on the laptop screen also progressed. The Latino guy had spread a small amount of lube along his wide cock and was now slowly pushing into the slender bottom. The twink whined loudly, fingers clenching and unclenching as the big shaft impaled him.

Pressing the tip of his forefinger inside his hole, Brian watched as another cock filled the twink’s mouth, causing the lad’s cheeks to bulge with the enormous mouthful as he eagerly started sucking. The guy behind him started to slowly move in and out of his ass, hips thrusting in regular movements.

Brian pushed his finger deeper into himself, pelvis rising off the cushion to get a better angle and ease the way. He brushed against his prostate at the same exact moment a splash of come painted the twink’s face on screen.

Watching as the Latino hunk pulled his cock back out of the bottom and stepped away to make room for another top, Brian pressed in a second finger. The twink was forcibly rolled onto his back, ending up staring innocently at the four guys.

Brian scissored his fingers, stretching himself as best as he could, sensing the video would soon reach the best part and wanting to be ready for it. On screen, two cocks were shoved into the lad’s face, prompting him to open wide and take the heads of both of them into his wet heat.

“Ah!” Brian cried out as his fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves inside of him a little too harshly, jolting his whole body. His yelp was joined by a loud whine from the twink, whose legs had been spread wide by another guy as he plunged inside of his willing body.

"Fuck, he loves this,” the guy commented. “He’s so tight.”

Saliva began to dribble down the bottom’s chin, and Brian braved a third finger. He was going to be ready soon, he thought as his hole stretched to accommodate the new addition.

Brian was now fucking his fingers in and out of himself, ragged breaths escaping him involuntarily as he watched the screen intently. The bottom was writhing under the ministrations of the four guys – one cock inside of his ass, two in his mouth, and the remaining one being jerked off right above his perky nipples.

Losing his patience, Brian deemed himself ready enough for the next step and grabbed for his dildo. He lubed it up thoroughly before lightly pressing it against his opening.

He teased himself with the smooth shaft, eyes focused on the video. The current top let out a guttural growl as his balls drew closer to his body, before a full body shudder ran through him as he came.

"Fuck, yeah!” he yelled, emptying inside of the twink. He pulled out to let the camera see his shiny cum dripping out of the loosened asshole.

"Lift him up," said the guy who had been jerking his dick above the boy’s torso. The bottom was immediately pulled up to his feet, weak knees barely supporting his weight.

Brian pressed just the tip of his dildo inside, enjoying the fullness, before retreating again. Sweat was beading on his chest, tanned skin now glistening in the weak evening light. He must make a really nice picture, he thought to himself, with how wantonly he was spread across the couch – cock hard and hole stuffed.

Arousal tingled insistently in his belly. He watched as the top lay down on the vacated bench, shaft standing erect. “Now come and ride me," he demanded of the twink.

The boy stood astride the hunk and slowly lowered his ass onto the dick, whining loudly. Brian filled his own ass with the dildo at the same pace, using the visual to stoke his simmering arousal. The big glass head slid against his prostate firmly, which caused his legs to jerk.

“Fuck!” he yelped. He was a little more sensitive than usual, he noticed absentmindedly, pressing against the bundle of nerves again and again, enjoying the strong reaction of his body.

The hunk on the screen began to bounce the twink on his cock, increasing his speed in small increments until the boy squealed, before he wrapped his arms around the lithe man’s back and brought him to his chest firmly.

“All right, let’s get another dick in that ass,” the Latino guy suggested, stepping forward.

And Brian’s eyes widened along with the twink’s, as the generously endowed man pushed his large member against his already full hole.

“Come on, relax,” the guy instructed, and Brian unconsciously held his breath as he watched the twink’s ass stretch in order to allow the intrusion.

“Fuuuck!” Brian moaned, voice intermingled with the bottom’s high-pitched whine.

The second the guy buried himself inside the tight ass, he started thrusting.

Brian sped up his own thrusts with the dildo, nudging his prostate on every pass. He could already feel the heat coiling in his groin, his orgasm imminent.

“Oh my god, yes! Yes!" the bottom pleaded, eyes closed and mouth open.

Brian fucked himself even harder. The muscles in his legs began to spasm, his hole clenching rhythmically, and his dick was so engorged, it looked like it would burst.

“Oh fuck, yes!" the guy lying underneath the twink yelled, groaning through his orgasm as he shot his load. The Latino, however, kept going – his dick squelching in and out.

Brian was teetering on the brink, body wound tight, one hand working fast between his legs as the glass dildo drilled his prostate, the other sliding along his length once again.

“Yeah,” he husked. “Come on.”

The sounds in his living room were slowly reaching a crescendo, the tension rising as the actors on his screen also neared their release. Then, the top’s balls tightened, the twink arched his back and - after a second of complete silence - the guys on the screen groaned out their climax.

Brian shuddered and squirmed violently as his own orgasm overwhelmed his body, a loud whine escaping his throat. His vision whited out as warm come splattered all across his abdomen.

When he came to a while later, he was all sticky with both sweat and his rapidly cooling semen; the glass dildo was still hanging out of his abused hole; and the laptop screen was dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian grinned, immediately bending down to claim the blond’s lips in a firm kiss.   
  
Hmming appreciatively against his lover’s mouth, Justin ran his hand upwards and into Brian’s hair, mussing it up   
  
The brunet pushed his tongue in between Justin’s lips, sliding it along the bottom row of the boy’s pearl-white teeth.   
  
Justin groaned, pressing himself against Brian’s firm body. He’d really missed this, he realised, more that he would’ve thought he could.   
  
Brian felt a familiar tingle as he moaned into his young lover’s mouth. When Justin shuddered, he figured the teen was becoming equally aroused. “Come on,” he mumbled, hissing as Justin bit his lower lip. “Bedroom.”   
  
“Maybe we should go inside then?” Justin questioned, another tremor shaking his body.   
  
“Huh?” Dazed, the brunet looked around, realising they were still in the hallway. And Justin had shivered because he was cold, for fuck’s sake, not because he was turned on.   
  
Fucking miserly super must be pinching pennies again by leaving the interior of the building unheated, Brian mused irritably. He jammed the key into the lock and turned it, before sliding the door open, nearly slamming it off the metal rails.   
  
“Fuck, that feels good,” the boy gasped as he stepped into the warmth of the loft.   
  
In case he was able to convince Justin to come with him, Brian had nudged up the thermostat prior to leaving for Debbie’s house. The twat liked it warmer than Brian - except in the shower, of course, where the hot water tended to scald his delicate skin.   
  
The delicious purring sound Justin made as he soaked in the heat rewarded Brian for his forethought. It also had an instant effect on his manhood, the flesh hardening even more. He needed to get the blond naked, stat. Shared body heat would warm Justin up properly.   
  
A little liquid warmth couldn’t hurt either, Brian decided, shrugging off his peacoat and tossing it toward the couch, uncaring when the garment slithered to the floor - it needed cleaning anyroad. He tore at the laces of his Timberland boots and kicked them aside, glad to get rid of the fugly footwear, before striding over to the liquor cart and snatching up the Beam Black label. He shook the bottle - not much in there, so he forwent a glass.   
  
He carried the bourbon over to Justin, who still hadn’t removed his shabby jacket, scarf, or gloves.   
  
The lad’s eyes were half-slitted, a smile of pleasure on his face, as he basked in the heat coming through the vents. Christ, that expression should be illegal. Brian shifted uncomfortably, his roomy jeans abruptly too tight.   
  
“What the fuck’s that?” he asked, finally noticing the container Justin was holding between his gloved hands.   
  
“Huh? Oh,” Justin looked down, “that’s some of the roast beef. Deb wanted you to have it.”   
  
Brian snatched the box out of Justin’s hand, carelessly tossing it on the counter.   
  
When the boy protested, “That should go-” Brian cut in.   
  
“That’s not the protein I want right now,” he rasped, shooting a predatory look at Justin and raising the Beam to his lips.   
  
The teenager reached for the bottle as soon as Brian took a swig, but the older man shook his head. He swirled the liquid around before leaning down to share with the younger man. His lips pressed against Justin’s, the blond’s mouth opening to allow the bourbon to trickle inside.   
  
Justin hmmed in approval.   
  
Fuck, they both had too much clothing on, especially Justin, Brian thought. As if reading his mind, the blond slid one hand between their bodies and began fumbling to open the buttons on Brian’s shirt.   
  
“That’d be easier if you took off your gloves,” Brian grunted, smirking.   
  
Justin, who was already tugging at the fingers of his gloves, rolled his eyes at his lover and muttered, “Duh.”   
  
The older man’s smirk disappeared when nimble fingers opened his shirt and began teasing one of his nipples, thinking again that he needed to move things along if he didn’t want to fuck in the middle of the living room. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Brian didn’t want their first time back together happening on a hardwood floor.   
  
After sharing a final slug of the Beam, Brian dropped the empty bottle to the floor, where it rolled under the sofa, and helped Justin divest himself of his coat and scarf, the items landing in a heap in near the boy’s leather gloves. He started pushing the blond backwards in the direction of the bed, before Justin could finish toeing off his sneakers.   
  
They stumbled up the steps, Justin’s movement clumsy until he got rid of his other shoe, which teetered precariously half on and half off the top step - not that either man noticed. Their lips barely separated as they furiously made out, giggling whenever one of them lost their balance. When they hit the bottom of the bed, they quickly climbed atop it, kneeling in the middle of the midnight blue duvet, hands and mouths roving over each other.   
  
Running a hand from Justin’s butt up his back and into his short hair, Brian moved his mouth to the brat’s jaw, sucking at the tender skin there. “I’m gonna fuck you through this mattress,” he growled in promise.   
  
Justin chuckled breathlessly. “Promises, promises,” he teased, sliding a hand down Brian’s torso and squeezing his impressive bulge lightly.   
  
The brunet thrust his hips against Justin’s, pressing their covered erections together. “You feel that, brat?” he asked, using his tongue to paint a wet stripe up to Justin’s ear. “I’m going to shove that in your hot, tight-”   
  
Justin shut him up with a violent kiss, fingers searching for Brian’s belt buckle. “Yeah, come on, Bri,” he gasped into his mouth. “Fuck me.” The thought flitted through Justin’s mind that he’d been right to refuse to be more than friends with Eric; the guy was really nice in a wholesome way, but it was Brian’s touch that he craved. That must be why the sex had seemed a little tepid, at least in comparison to what he was sharing with Brian. They’d barely gotten started, and Justin already felt like he was burning up.   
  
Brian didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly pulled his lover’s tight T-shirt off and threw it over his shoulder to land somewhere near the bedroom stairs. Justin’s cargo pants followed soon after, the blond using the toes of one foot to help shove his trousers down, leaving him only in his underwear. Brian vaguely noted that the briefs seems scantier and slicker than his usual tighty-whities, but with Justin kissing a wet trail down his exposed chest, he was too distracted to examine them more closely.   
  
Soon, the handsy blond had divested him of his own clothes, and Brian found himself clad only in the unbuttoned shirt that was hanging loosely off his shoulders.   
  
Pushing Justin so he lay on his back, Brian braced himself above the blond with one hand, while the other busied itself with tugging his lover’s underpants down his legs and shoving them out of the way. Not in the mood for a long foreplay, he wrapped his hand loosely around Justin’s straining erection.   
  
Justin threw his head back, letting out a wanton moan and thrusting his hips up in search of some more friction.   
  
“Patience, brat,” Brian smirked.   
  
Justin stopped moving, biting his bottom lip in concentration.   
  
Brian squeezed his partner's throbbing manhood as a reward, watching his lover’s dilated pupils appreciatively. About to demand that Justin describe what he wanted, Brian remembered his earlier vow to resume his torment of the boy. Justin had managed to escape his attentions at the dinner table, but now…   
  
“Briii,” the blond drew out his name, sounding desperate.   
  
Brian quirked an eyebrow and gave him an evil little smile.   
  
“Shit.” Justin closed his eyes, guessing what that expression portented.   
  
The experienced stud sat back on his knees, Justin’s legs forming a vee on either side of him, the lad’s hole appearing to wink at him in welcome, mere centimetres from where he knelt. Brian hesitated for a second, wondering whether he really wanted to wait, nevertheless lifting Justin’s left foot, cradling it against his stomach, and lightly running his fingernails along the underside.   
  
The blond twitched and giggled.   
  
Yeah, it was worth the wait, Brian decided, grin widening. Why Justin’s giggle was so arousing, he couldn’t say, but his dick definitely took notice, bobbing in the air.   
  
The experienced stud turned the motion of his fingers into a foot massage, working from the toes to the inner arch and up to the heel.   
  
“Nngh,” Justin groaned. “Feels good.”   
  
Eventually, Brian switched feet, repeating the process.   
  
Justin suspected he was going to melt into the mattress if this continued much longer.   
  
Casting a sly look at the brat, Brian bent over and swiped his tongue between the big toe and second toe.   
  
“Christ!” Justin shouted, almost levitating off the bed. Brian had never done that before. “Erm,” he mumbled, both turned on and embarrassed, “aren’t my feet kind of stinky?”   
  
Brian shrugged. “You showered today, right?”   
  
Justin nodded.   
  
“You haven’t been running around barefoot?” Brian teased.   
  
“Nope. That’d be you,” the brat giggled.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Brian asserted, “Then we’re good. I like the way you smell.”   
  
“How’d you even know to do that?” Justin asked, gesturing at the foot Brian was still holding and thinking that he might like to try it out on his lover. “And, um, that I’d like it?” His brow wrinkling, he couldn’t help wondering how many other men Brian had used the technique on.   
  
Another shrug. “Back in college, I fucked a guy who had a foot fetish. He rubbed and licked my feet, and it felt damned good. But I’ve never wanted to do it to anyone else before,” the stud admitted, swiping his tongue between Justin’s second and middle toes.   
  
Justin wriggled in pleasure, both at his lover’s action and the titbit he’d let slip.   
  
Christ, that was a lesbianic thing to say, Brian reflected, wincing a little. He didn’t mind all that much, given Justin’s reaction; however, he judged it might be best to move away from the lad’s feet before any more lezzie-isms spilled out.   
  
“Hold still,” he commanded when Justin squirmed again. There, that sounded properly manly, like the bull- Oh, fuck, no. There was no way a woman, even a butch one, was intruding into his bed.   
  
His attention back on the blond, where it belonged, Brian lifted Justin’s leg higher and began planting kisses along the underside.   
  
Justin let out a delicious moan, encouraging him to continue.   
  
When Brian reached the back of the boy’s knee, he ran his tongue across the spot before biting him gently at the center point.   
  
“Do that again?” Justin begged, clutching at the duvet.   
  
Brian paused to admire the way the blond’s pale skin glowed against the dark quilt before nipping the sensitive skin again.   
  
That elicited another wordless moan from Justin, Brian’s shaft throbbing in counterpoint.   
  
The brunet wanted to groan too, becoming desperate for some relief. Whose bright idea had this slow torment been anyway? Lowering Justin’s foot, until it rested on the bed, he speculated it might be more of a torture for him than for his ‘captive,’ a notion which was lent credence when a naughty giggle issued from his companion.   
  
His gaze travelled up Justin’s body, from his distended, purplish-red manhood to the tiny, hard peaks of his nipples to the full, pouty lips, finally stopping when he encountered blown eyes, with only a thin circle of blue visible. “What’s so funny, Sunshine?” he asked mildly.   
  
“N- nothing.”   
  
The older man quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.   
  
“Um, it’s just that you’ve got that look on your face.” Justin wiggled his hips in an attempt to distract Brian from his interrogation.   
  
It didn’t work. “That look?”   
  
“You know,” the words emerged reluctantly, “the one says you maybe aren’t so sure about your latest brainstorm. You, uh, had it a while ago, too, before you started the foot massage.”   
  
The little shit was way too fucking perceptive, Brian mused, halting Justin’s wriggling by placing his free hand on the boy’s hip. It was definitely time to speed matters up, then, and make sure Justin couldn’t think at all.   
  
"Less moving, more talking, Jus. What do you want?" he asked forcefully, wanting to hear the words. It was too long since he’d had Justin in his bed, spread out like this, so sue him for wanting to hear the blond say that he wanted him.   
  
Justin groaned. "I want you,” he whined, before clarifying choppily, “Right now, in me, like this, on my back."   
  
Brian nodded and leaned over to reach his bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube and the packet of condoms he hadn’t had the opportunity to use in an unbearably long time.   
  
"Spread them," he said, patting Justin’s thigh as he opened the lube and poured some of the clear liquid on his fingers. "Come on."   
  
Justin did as he was told, eyes shining in the dim light of the bedroom, and rested his feet on the bed covers, relaxing his muscles.   
  
Brian almost groaned out loud at the sexy sight. Fuck, there was no way he was going to last long. He waited for his lover to make eye contact before pouring some of the lube down Justin's crack, working it carefully into his tight hole with one finger.   
  
Justin sighed, hooking his right leg over Brian's shoulder in an impressive show of flexibility. Those nights of dancing at Babylon might have their positives after all.   
  
"Come on, Bri," the blond moaned, twisting his hips in order to drive Brian’s finger deeper into himself. “I haven’t got all day.”   
  
Brian chuckled, leaning down and mouthing at the tender skin of Justin’s hip, right where it met his thigh, the boy’s heel drumming against his back. “You’ve got all night,” he countered, moving his slick finger in and out, twisting and stretching, and soon he felt comfortable adding another digit. He nibbled at Justin’s skin as the blond hmmed contentedly at the stretch, making sure to leave a mark.   
  
It took a few minutes of merciless teasing, Brian purposefully avoiding his lover’s prostate, for Justin to become desperate enough to beg for more.   
  
"Come on, Bri. Give it to me," he demanded, thrusting his hip against Brian’s hand.   
  
The brunet smirked, not stopping his teasing movements - thrusting and scissoring but never grazing that sweet spot. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Brian, please. Do I need to spell it out for you? You know what I want, it's not that hard to find my-"   
  
Justin let out a raspy moan when the older man finally brushed against his prostate.   
  
"Oh, God, yes. Brian, yes."   
  
Brian picked up the lube again, adding a dollop to where his fingers disappeared into Justin's body, before pushing a third finger inside. He waited a beat for Justin to relax, then started moving his hand with more force, fucking into the boy and making Justin moan louder and louder.   
  
After another minute, he pulled himself up a bit, kissing his lover’s panting mouth, and asked him breathlessly, "Another one?"   
  
Justin shook his head. "No, I'm ready. God, come on, I'm ready."   
  
Thank God, Brian thought. He was more than ready himself - his dick was throbbing with arousal, swollen and weeping pre-come. Nodding, he pulled his fingers out and watched with interest as the younger man's hole spasmed. Fuck, Justin was hot.   
  
He quickly slipped on a condom, then reached for the lube for the third time, spreading a generous amount over his erection. "Ready?" he asked as he lined himself up.   
  
"Yeah, come on." Justin urged, now stretching his left leg over Brian’s right shoulder and twining his ankles together.   
  
Brian took hold of Justin's hips, grabbing firmly, before carefully pushing in. It was a wonderful feeling to have the other man’s body welcome him so readily, muscles clenching around him tightly, over and over again, as Brian kept his tempo steady, his movements never faltering.   
  
Soon, though, Justin found himself needing more, so he began meeting Brian’s hips on each forward thrust. It made things infinitely better, as the added stimulation forced the brunet to increase his tempo.   
  
It was a wild ride after that, and it didn't take long for Brian to feel a familiar tingling sensation spread from his toes, all the way up to his belly.   
  
“Fuck, I’m close,” he informed his lover, mouth against the blond’s collar bone, voice raspy with need. “Justin.”   
  
“Let go then,” came the whispered response as Justin clenched around him. Brian shuddered, closing his eyes at the almost unbearable sensation, his insides tingling with the nearing orgasm.   
  
“You first,” he panted, barely holding on. His arms were trembling as he held himself braced over Justin, and he wasn’t sure if he could free a hand to help his lover along.   
  
There was no need, though, as Justin took matters into his own hands, quite literally, and tugged at his cock. A couple seconds later, he painted his belly with four large spurts of come, his inner muscles squeezing around Brian almost painfully. Two thrusts later, the brunet came as well, grunting loudly, his arms giving out under his weight.   
  
“Oof,” Justin complained as the breath was knocked out of him.   
  
“S’rry,” Brian slurred, arms twitching.   
  
They stayed like that for a few moments longer, catching their breath and trying to find the strength to separate, before Brian had to pull out. He watched Justin wince and concluded the boy would undoubtedly have trouble sitting comfortably for the next couple of days, but he couldn't bring himself to care - other, that was, than the satisfaction that stole over him at having serviced his lover so thoroughly.   
  
Sapped of energy, it was all Brian could manage to tie off the condom and throw it somewhere in the vicinity of the trashcan before flopping down next to Justin. He draped an arm possessively across the blond, letting his eyes drift shut for a moment.   
  
  
When a warm mouth enveloped the tip of his hardness later that night, Brian figured he must be dreaming, especially since he never let a trick stay over, unless he was drunk or stoned. He didn’t remember hitting the Beam or ingesting any drugs before going to bed, but something had happened, although what it was eluded him, distracted as he was by the illusory trick.   
  
Geez, the dream was awfully realistic, the stud thought muzzily, the musk of sex permeating his bedroom and the trick breathing hot air onto his cock. The man wasn’t actually creating enough suction to get him off, just mouthing at his erection lightly, but it was enough to keep him interested. More than interested, in fact, since Brian had to swallow back a moan.   
  
A humming noise as the trick nuzzled his cock, lips tightening almost imperceptibly, made Brian’s brow furrow. What the heck? Was someone really in his bed?   
  
He blinked hard in an effort to open his eyelids and was rewarded by a vision of his Justin licking at his shaft. The events from earlier on came flooding back to him as the blond’s agile tongue made its way down his length, tracing the veins on the underside, before going back to dip lightly into his slit. This time Brian couldn't hold back the sound clawing its way out of his mouth. He didn’t even try, lost in an ecstasy that only Justin could provide.   
  
"Fuck," he groaned.   
  
Justin just chuckled around his mouthful, causing Brian to inhale a sharp breath at the vibration that went through him.   
  
It all became almost too much when, after a few minutes of teasing, Justin began working him in earnest. He completely enveloped him with his mouth and went as far down as he could, before slowly pulling back and then repeating the movement all over again. Brian was nearly hypnotized by the rhythmical bobbing of his lover's head, when the teenager suddenly went further than before and deep-throated Brian’s cock, his throat convulsing around the tip. It was all the dark-haired man could do not to come right there and then.   
  
Christ, he craved Justin like a drug, and he wanted - no, needed - more than to be sucked off quickly, especially after such a long time without the boy in his bed. "Jus,” he breathed out.   
  
While fondling his balls, rolling them around one hand, Justin again hummed around his erection, causing Brian to jerk.   
  
He tried again, “Justin, unless you want this to," he swallowed heavily, "uh, end too soon, you better back off."   
  
  
The blond, who’d pulled off as soon as Brian started speaking, gave him a smug grin before sitting up. "On all fours then," he told him as he stretched across the bed to reach the previously discarded lube and a new condom.   
  
Brian did as he was told, grumbling under his breath as if he was doing Justin some kind of favour, his sweaty hands slipping on the duvet. He froze for a second, mind flashing back to what had happened the last time he was in Babylon’s backroom. This wasn’t the same at all, he tried to convince his uncooperative body, but he still couldn’t move.   
  
“Bri? Are you okay?” Justin’s worried voice reached him as nimble fingers kneaded the tight muscles in his shoulders.   
  
“Yeah,” Brian choked out, voice wavering.   
  
“Maybe I should-”   
  
Fuck, no way was he going to let the trick who’d assaulted him steal the pleasure of bottoming for Justin. Willing his eyes to remain dry and taking a deep breath, he interrupted, “Just go slow, okay?”   
  
“Like the first time I topped you?”   
  
Brian smiled - that was a good memory - and focused his attention on Justin. He turned his head, watching over his shoulder as Justin kneeled behind him, tugging his narrow hips closer to himself and biting lightly at one arse cheek, prompting a soft gasp from Brian.   
  
"Ready?" Justin asked him, gently teasing, recognising that the older man was still on edge.   
  
“I’m ready, Jus. Just get on with it.”   
  
Brian dropped his head, resting his forehead on his pillow, his arms gripping the headboard as he felt Justin circle a lube-covered finger around his hole. He tensed up a bit as the finger dipped inside a fraction and internally scolded himself. He was behaving like a fucking virgin.   
  
Justin, however, just ran a calming hand across his back to relax him, seemingly unbothered by his body’s stupid behaviour. Somehow, despite knowing nothing about what that damned trick had attempted, Justin was doing exactly the right thing to relieve him of his anxiety.   
  
The blond pulled his finger back out, before slipping it in again and slowly establishing a gentle thrusting rhythm. Brian had done the same thing to Justin an hour or so before, and yet it was completely different - it felt good to be cared for like this. His tension vanished, assuaged by slow, languid movements and deep breaths.   
  
Soon, Brian was ready for another finger, which Justin slowly slid in after he added a bit more lube. He felt the digits spread inside of him in a scissoring motion, one of them brushing against his prostate.   
  
Brian whined as an honest to God shiver ran down his back, and a wonderful heat pooled in his stomach. “Fuck.”   
  
Justin shushed him softly, running his hand over the expanse of his back again. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he whispered, and Brian didn’t bristle at the words. Until now, he hadn’t realised how much he needed Justin’s touch in order to recover from the backroom nightmare.   
  
A short time later, he was pushing back on Justin’s fingers, trying to communicate that it was no longer enough, that he wanted more, now.   
  
“Okay,” the younger man said agreeably, sliding another two fingers inside of him at once.   
  
The heat in Brian’s stomach increased twofold, and a bead of sweat rolled down his neck and into his hair. The stretch was almost too much, but it didn’t really hurt. The fingers pistoned in and out of him, bumping against the bundle of nerves on almost every other pass.   
  
When, a few minutes later, Justin finally rested his dick against Brian's hole, he could’ve cried. He didn’t, obviously, but it was with tremendous relief that his body welcomed Justin’s large cock inside.   
  
"Breathe, Bri," Justin whispered, himself sounding breathless. He had to be holding onto the last scraps of his patience, going without any sort of stimulus for so long.   
  
Justin didn't stop to let him adjust until he was all the way in, his thighs resting against Brian's, his hips snug against his ass cheeks. Brian felt his ass pulsing around his lover's length.   
  
"Fuck."   
  
Justin laughed softly, the vibration going all the way through his cock, making Brian swear louder. He turned his head to look at Justin over his shoulder.   
  
"Move, dammit, Justin. Come on.”   
  
And Justin did, starting painfully slow - pulling his cock almost all the way out before gradually pushing back in. They both moaned breathlessly at the sensations, Brian involuntarily clenching around the girth of Justin’s cock.   
  
“That’s it,” Justin whispered, running his hands up and down Brian’s back soothingly in time with his slow thrusts. It was almost hypnotic, the drag of skin against skin, the rhythmic breathing, the quiet squelching of the lube.   
  
“Oh, oh.” Brian's eyes slipped closed and his fingers curled tighter around the duvet as he gave himself over to the sensation, feeling Justin throbbing inside of him.   
  
The blond snapped his hips forwards a little more forcefully and Brian groaned, hips rotating slowly in an instinctual response. Fuck, that felt good. His breath hitched as Justin jabbed his prostate on his next forceful stroke, causing the brunet to start leaking, pre-come tickling at his sensitive skin as it slid slowly down his shaft. He rubbed his cheek against the soft material of his pillow, doing his best to stay collected. However, the way Justin was moving - sharp but controlled thrusts - made the older man just want to fall apart.   
  
The measured fucking didn't stop as Justin pressed closer to Brian, his slim form moulding itself against the brunet’s back. His breath tickled at Brian's ear as he spoke, voice low and husky with arousal. “Feel good?”   
  
The brunet groaned in answer, eyes still screwed shut as he tried to match Justin’s pace, shoving his hips back faster.   
  
“You want me to go harder?” Justin whispered, jabbing his prostate again.   
  
Mind emptied of everything except his need for Justin, Brian arched his whole body, forehead pressed against his pillow and fists clenched in frustration. His lover waited him out, avoiding his sensitive bundle of nerves on the next couple of thrusts. After a few shuddering breaths and thick swallows, Brian finally managed to force out, “Come on, Jus, please.”   
  
To the brunet’s unbearable frustration, Justin suddenly pulled out of him completely, prompting a loud whine to escape Brian’s throat.   
  
“Fuck, Justin!” Brian complained as his whole body shuddered at the unexpected emptiness.   
  
Justin ran a calming hand across Brian’s back, pressing wet kisses to the older man’s cheek, chasing away the stray tears Brian would forever deny shedding. “Shh, it’s okay. Turn around, I wanna see your face.”   
  
It took the brunet several long moments to get all of his muscles working enough to roll over and lie on his back. His arms flopped down on either side of his head, his body went jelly-loose, and his thighs fell apart.   
  
Justin situated himself between his legs, hands trailing across the tender skin of his inner thighs, and leaned forward in order to kiss Brian.   
  
He hummed against the blond’s mouth, wiggling his hips against Justin’s in an attempt to get his lover to enter him again.   
  
The blond grinned at him, eyes shining with uncontained mirth. He patted the side of Brian’s thigh. “Legs up, come on.”   
  
Brian grunted, glaring at his lover halfheartedly. His muscles were shot; there was no way he could manoeuvre his legs all the way up onto Justin’s shoulders. “I’m not as young-” he bit his lip, amending that to, “I’m not a fucking go-go dancer, Jus.”   
  
Justin giggled, his eyes sparkling.   
  
The older man started laughing too. As if he’d ever be hired to dance on a bar. His arrhythmic two-step wouldn’t cut it.   
  
“This you can do, Bri,” the blond encouraged him, patting his leg again. “Up.”   
  
To his credit, Brian did attempt to heave his limbs up at Justin’s prompting, but his legs just twitched pathetically.   
  
Seeing his struggle, Justin grabbed his right calf and helped him lift it up - all the while running a soothing palm down Brian’s chest, brushing against his nipples on the way. Since his pelvis was now tilted upward, it was easier to raise the second leg and settle it on the blond’s other shoulder.     
  
Pressing a kiss to his left ankle, Justin leaned forward slowly - folding Brian practically in half. “You ready?”   
  
Not bad for a twenty-nine-year-old, Brian thought smugly. He might even be more limber than when he was seventeen - not that he’d ever been in this position with anyone other than Justin.   
  
“Bri?” the blond prompted.   
  
Brian nodded eagerly, his empty ass clenching hungrily around nothing.   
  
Justin bent even further down, pressing his lips to Brian’s, abdomen trapping the brunet’s erection between their bodies.   
  
They kissed passionately, panting into each other’s mouths when they parted to drag in much needed air.   
  
The teenager dove in again, mashing his lips against Brian’s, his tongue exploring the brunet’s mouth.   
  
Brian responded with equal fervour, chasing after those puffy, reddened lips when Justin drew back. Mesmerised, he watched as the strand of spittle that connected their lips broke, the blond sucking it into his mouth and swiping his tongue across his lower lip to make sure he’d gotten it all. Christ, everything his lover did was fucking erotic.   
  
The brunet stud was so entranced by Justin’s mouth - and the way his pearly teeth were now biting at his bottom lip - that he didn’t tense up at all when his lover slid back inside Brian. “Ah, fuuuck,” he merely breathed out, his neurons firing off messages of ecstasy to his brain.   
  
“Good?” Justin asked, smiling down at him.   
  
“Yeah. Now move.”   
  
“Tsk-tsk. What’s the magic word?” the brat jested.   
  
This must be revenge for the earlier torment he’d inflicted on the lad, Brian surmised, narrowing his eyes at Justin. Damned if he’d capitulate; although it was a close call, he wasn’t quite that desperate. Surely he could coerce the blond into fucking him...   
  
Brian titled his pelvis up, seeking more friction. That got him nowhere, though, Justin withdrawing until only an inch of his cock remained inside the brunet.   
  
“Twat.”   
  
Justin giggled. “Nope. Try again.”   
  
Brian gave a wordless growl of frustration. “Okay, Goddammit. Please.”   
  
He couldn’t believe it when the blond shook his head.   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
“There you go,” Justin replied, gliding all the way in.   
  
The kid really was a tease, Brian thought, unable to suppress a chuckle.   
  
Justin waggled his eyebrows mischievously before once more pulling most of the way out. To Brian’s relief, he soon established a steady stroking motion - in, out, back in again.   
  
Pleasure coursed through Brian. Christ, he’d missed this. His favourite glass dildo was a paltry substitute for Justin, his lover stimulating his prostate on every pass.   
  
There was nothing like the way Brian gripped his cock, Justin thought, his balls slapping against the brunet’s ass cheeks. He looked down at Brian, whose eyes were half-closed, mouth open as he gulped air.   
  
“I’m close, Jus,” Brian panted, his mouth open.   
  
“Hold on.” Bottoming out inside the brunet, Justin halted. There was one more thing they could do to make it even better.   
  
Not this again. “Why?” Brian mewled.   
  
“Help me out a little,” the blond urged, carefully lifting one of Brian’s legs and then the other off his shoulders.   
  
“Wha?”   
  
Justin rolled his eyes at him fondly. “You may be skinny, but you’re no lightweight,” he gasped, manoeuvring Brian’s legs to one side and pressing them together.   
  
His legs like limp noodles, Brian did nothing to assist the younger man.   
  
When Brian’s thighs started to separate, Justin pushed them back into place. “Come on,” he demanded, “stretch your legs out and keep them tightly together.”   
  
Finally getting the hang of what Justin was doing, Brian complied.   
  
“Fuck, yeah,” the blond sighed. They wouldn’t be able to hold the awkward position for long, but it made Brian’s hole clench even more tightly around his cock. “That feels amazing.”   
  
Justin braced himself with one hand flat on the bed, his other hand gripping Brian’s hip, and pushed back in.   
  
“Nngh,” Brian whined. He’d never been stuffed so full.   
  
“Okay?” the blond asked, suddenly worried after his lover’s earlier behaviour.   
  
His concern dissipated when Brian demanded, “Harder,” his eyes incredibly dark as he stared at Justin.   
  
They rocked together, Justin thrusting into Brian, the brunet pushing back against him.   
  
“I need-” Brian gasped. He was almost there - he doubted he’d even have to touch his rock-hard erection.   
  
“Now,” Justin commanded, slamming into Brian again and hitting his prostate just right.   
  
Brian’s cock erupted, spraying fluid across his stomach.   
  
With Brian’s ass clamping down on him, Justin couldn’t hold out any longer. He thrust into Brian once more and, buried deep inside his lover, he let go.   
  
Justin narrowly avoided collapsing on Brian, like the brunet had done to him earlier. The muscles in his left arm shook as he balanced on it, using his right hand to reach down and assist him in easing out of Brian as gently as possible.   
  
His lover whimpered, and Justin patted his hip commiseratingly once he was all the way out. He tied off the rubber and tossed it aside, before allowing himself to sag down next to Brian. Despite the strong temptation to stay the night, Justin didn’t think it would be a good idea. He still wasn’t sure that he should’ve fucked his ex. Well, Brian wasn’t his ex any longer, he supposed... 


	14. Chapter 14

Justin imagined Brian’s tongue licking down his spine, and he slid the dark blue dildo toward his rapidly hardening member. Goosebumps skittered across his skin as Brian paused at his sacrum, bathing it in saliva before ever so slowly dipping lower.   
  
“ _Fuuck_ ,” the boy moaned, the line between memory and reality blurring. When he gently touched the new vibrator to his opening, it wasn’t the dildo he sensed, but rather Brian’s tongue.   
  
Again, and again, and again, just the lightest of flicks to his skin. He’d thought he would fly apart back then, and he was nearly ready to now.   
  
“Nngh,” he whined, writhing on the bed.    
  
He heard Brian chuckle as he alternately licked at nipped at the whorled flesh.   
  
“C’mon, Bri, more,” Justin begged.   
  
Fucking finally, Brian probed inward a little before withdrawing and then stabbing at his hole again, his fingers flexing and releasing Justin’s ass cheeks in time with the thrusts of his tongue. “Stop that,” he commanded, slapping Justin’s arse when the blond bucked up violently.   
  
“You like it,” Justin panted. His lover would keep his nose buried in his crack if he could.   
  
Brian chuckled, his breath ghosting across Justin flesh, making the lad tremble.   
  
“Please,” Justin pled, “more.”   
  
He heard a slurping sound but, before he could crane his head around to see what was happening, Brian inserted a spit-lubed finger into his opening, brushing lightly against his prostate with the tip. At the same time, he jabbed inward with his tongue.   
  
Justin let out a wordless scream, liquid jetting from his cock.


End file.
